Field of Innocence
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: 13 duelists come to DA with a terrible secret. Each one has been experimented on and they all have the hearts of an animal. Using their abilities, a war with the shadows begins, while fields of innocence die... Set in Season 3. EDITED AND REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, got this edited and fixed up so hopefully it won't be removed this time. Anyways, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I own my OCs and people own the OCs they submitted. Please R&R but do not flame.**

**Chapter I**

**Hello**

_Have you ever just felt… trapped? Like no one can hear your screams for help or your sobs of freedom? Feelings like these… they just don't go away after the pain fades away._

_They stay with you, deep within your very heart. Memories cloud your mind and you just want to reach out to whoever comes along and you let into your heart. _

_Fields of innocence have vanished without a trace and you just want to go back to believing in everything. You want to get away from the real world and go back to when you saw it through the eyes of a child. _

_But you can't… because you know all that's a lie… and now you just have to embrace reality and try to find whatever happiness that you can… _

_Maybe Tyler and I can find that happiness at Duel Academy…_

Alicia closed her journal and looked out the helicopter window. Her twin sister was fast asleep next to her, cuddling up to a wolf plushie that she named Kotaro, and Alicia glanced at her for a moment. They were so alike and so different at the same time. She reached over and gently brushed some of Tyler's raven locks behind her slightly pointed ear.

"It's the first time she's slept in a week." Alicia murmured, smiling faintly.

"Papa…" Tyler shifted in her seat, resting her head on her older twin's shoulder. "Sissy…"

Alicia patted her gently on the crown of her head and reopened her journal.

_Tyler's been staying awake a lot of nights recently. Everytime she does sleep, she wakes up from nightmares. They usually leave her terrified._

_I wonder what she dreams about…_

_I hope it's nothing too serious. The last thing Tyler needs is nightmares. She gets scared enough. I can still remember Daddy's words from before we left. _

"_You're special beings. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

_I think he means what happened to us when we were ten. And now, five years later, Tyler and I are making a new start. I just hope things work out here at this Japanese school._

_Since we're foreigners, we may have trouble fitting in. But I do have a couple of people to look forward to seeing. Like Jaden Yuki._

_I can remember living next door to him… He was the first person to teach Ty and me how to duel. He was confusing though. Oh well. Nobody's perfect._

_I do know we'll see our friend Hazel at DA. Considering the fact that Tyler and I _are_ her only friends… She should be happy to see us. Unless she's grown more distant. I worry about Hazel…_

_(sigh) I just wish that things could go back to the way they were…_

Looking out the window, it reminded Alicia of the song "Hello" by Evanescence. Alicia paused in her writing and started to sing it softly.

Tyler awoke and looked at Alicia with their almost identical animalistic gaze, "Sis, what's wrong?"

Alicia shook her head and said, "Nothing, Tyler. You sleep okay?"

To her dismay, Tyler shook her head.

"I dreamed about Mom." She whispered quietly.

"It'll be okay." Alicia whispered back, reaching over, and smoothing out the plush on Kotaro's back. "I promise everthing'll be okay, Butterfly."

Tyler smiled at her older twin and replied, "Thanks, Alley-Cat."

The PA came on with a crackle, "Attention all Duel Academy Freshman, we are about to land. Welcome to Academy Island."

Alicia's hand found Tyler's and she gave it a reassuring squeeze, "You ready?"

Tyler squeezed back, "Only if you are."

**Freshman Orientation**

Alicia looked around at the eleven other faces in the office of Chancellor Alan Sheppard curiously. She didn't recognize many of them, but they all had the same characteristics when it came to their eyes, and their ears. Animalistic and pointed. Tyler stood next to her, quiet and shyly looking around the room as well.

"Welcome, children, to your first year at Duel Academy!" Sheppard said cheerfully. "You thirteen are similar in many ways, though you may not know it yet." Skeptical eyes met his. "Now as you may've noticed during your entree exams that one of the cards you dueled with glowed. Hold up that card now."

Alicia held up her Amazon Archer while Tyler held up Nanobreaker. Sheppard nodded at each of them and exchanged a look with a redhead woman standing near him. Fonda Fontaine stopped and stared at Alicia and Tyler for a second, her eyes softening in sympathy at them.

"Based on your exams and your files, we've placed you in dormitories that represent your rank." Ms. Fontaine went around the room distributing PDAs and four sets of uniforms. "Now don't feel like we're punishing you by giving you special uniforms to wear. Also be prepared to be dueling a lot this year for the sake of our school and to be perfectly blunt… the world itself." Many of them stared at him in disbelief, shock, and fear. "Miss Crosby?"

"Yes sir?" Alicia and Tyler answered in unison.

Sheppard blinked a few times, "Ah, yes. Twins. Sorry, I didn't see the darker haired one." Tyler blushed faintly. "I meant Miss Alicia."

"Yes, Chancellor?" the brunette replied.

"Your mother, Dr. Sharon Whitely, called us from the states and made an odd request. I cannot disobey the orders of her so you and your twin shall be staying in the Slifer Dorms together." He replied. "You are aware of this, right?"

Alicia visibly cringed and immediately looked towards Tyler, who looked away painfully. Many of the students looked at them but said nothing. One of the boys caught Alicia's eye and gave her a small smile. She blushed and looked away.

"No, sir." Alicia said quietly.

Sheppard looked surprised, "I see." He looked around the room. "You are dismissed."

"It's Hazel!" Tyler hissed, tugging on Alicia's hem.

They looked to see Hazel leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her stomach in a bored manner, and her left boot propped against the wall too. The twins called to her and she opened her eyes. Hazel sighed; looking almost annoyed, and stepped away from leaning against the wall. Her dark skin made her hazel-brown eyes stand out as they looked around the room.

"Why do you bother speaking to me?" She bluntly asked, "Each one of us is a "special being" as your father puts it. Doesn't this mean we should find our own answers?" It was almost like she had read their minds.

Tyler's eyes were filled with hurt, "Hazel…"

Hazel's eyes snapped onto her, "What, Tyler?"

"My mother… she's gone now… please don't take your hate for her on us. We're victims… just like you are…" pleaded Tyler softly. "Ali and I… we know the pain like you do…"

Hazel looked away too, "I'm sorry. You two are the only family I have left. I shouldn't have spoken so harshly."

Alicia gave her a weak smile, "It's quite alright, Hazel." She patted the Native American girl on her shoulder. "C'mon. Walk with us towards the dorms."

"Hold up!" All three girls turned to see another student.

He had gold eyes that met all three of theirs. He wore his midnight blue locks in a ponytail that went to midback. He smiled at them.

"Can we help you?" Hazel demanded with a not-so-trusting look on her face.

"I'm K'van Ithros Marik." He introduced. "You must be Alicia and Tyler Crosby, the twins of the Professor Matthew Crosby." K'van held his hand out to Alicia, who shook it, and then to Tyler, who hid behind her sister shyly. "And you are?" He turned to Hazel.

"Your worst nightmare," Hazel smirked and quickly shook K'van's extended hand, "Or Hazel Misu would be more appropriate."

"Hazel…" Tyler squeaked, recognizing the look in her friend's eyes.

Hazel crossed her arms over her chest, "Why don't we have a Duel Academy introduction, K'van? Meet me in front of the Main Building in an hour to duel."

K'van raised an eyebrow and looked at Alicia, "She always like that?"

Alicia rubbed the back of her neck, "We-ll… pretty much."

Tyler urgently tugged on Alicia's sleeve, "Let's go… Please…"

"Okay, Butterfly." She replied to her twin.

**Slifer Dorms**

"Well, if it isn't my old neighbors!" Jaden pulled Alicia and Tyler into a headlock, "About time you guys got your game on and got into Duel Academy!"

"Jaden! Geroff!" Alicia grunted, trying to pull free.

"Jay, what are you doing to those poor freshmen?" Alexis demanded, approaching with two of the girls from the office.

"Lex, these are those girls I told ya about! You know the ones I taught how to duel when I was younger." Jaden introduced, "Ali and Ty Crosby!"

Alexis smiled with her hazel eyes, "Nice to meet you. I'm Alexis Rhodes."

The Obelisk girl on her right grinned. She had auburn hair that was styled like the Mystical Elf's, only it stopped at her shoulder-blades and her bangs stopped above a pair of dark leaf green animalistic eyes. She was shorter than Alexis, around Blair's height to be exact, and was petite. The Obelisk girl on her left had dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and her bangs hung just a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were violet and also animalistic.

"Hi! I'm Aryana Kieron!" exclaimed the auburn haired one, "But you can call me Arya!"

"And I'm Lilith Brooks. You can call me Lilly." said the brunette.

Jaden grinned, "Jaden Yuki, duelist extraordinaire." He teased, "You guys probably already know Alicia and Tyler, since they're in your grade."

Lilly smiled, "We saw them in the office."

Jaden opened the door and revealed Alicia's and Tyler's dorm, "I think you guys have one more roomie. Not sure though. Anyways, I'm next door if you need me. Later you guys." He ruffled their hair brotherly before leaving Alexis, Arya, and Lilly alone with the twins.

Alexis smiled as she watched Jaden walking away, "Oh, I almost forgot, I have to go and help out Jesse with something. I'll come back later." She turned to leave, "Have fun you guys!"

Alicia sweatdropped, "Mesa thinking that Jay and Alexis did this on purpose to force us to make friends, Butterfly."

Tyler mumbled a small, "Wouldn't surprise me…"

Lilly and Arya followed the twins into the dorm and sat down on the bottom bunk while Alicia made sure no one was eavesdropping.

"So… might as well spill. What animal hearts do you two have?" Alicia said, sighing.

Arya grinned, showing off slightly pointed teeth, "Fox."

Lilly gave a small smile, "Panther. What about you two?"

"Wildcat." Alicia grinned, revealing her own pointed teeth.

"White Timber Wolf…" Tyler whispered softly.

Arya suddenly giggled, "Hey, Alicia, did you notice that cute boy eyeing you in the office?"

Alicia blushed and stammered, "W-What cute boy?"

"Oh, you know. The _really cute one_."

Lilly and Tyler giggled at the deep blush spreading across Alicia's face. Huffily, the brunette turned away, crossing her arms over her chest, and tried to fight away her blush. She knew which boy Arya was talking about. The one with the shaggy, shoulder-length, brown locks and the warm dark brown eyes and the cute smile.

"I really need to stop watching television." was all Alicia would say after a few moments.

That response caused the other three to start laughing softly. Tyler got up when the door was knocked on and she blushed intensely at who she found on the other side...

Syrus Truesdale.

"Jay did say that there would be some new Slifers." Syrus said, blinking in surprise, "But he didn't tell me they'd be cute girls."

Alicia's left eye twitched, "There sumthin' wrong with that, shrimp?"

Syrus' eye twitched too, "Who are you callin' a shrimp?!"

Lilly immediately stepped inbetween them, "Guys, guys, calm down. There's no need to fight."

Arya hopped over to Tyler and whispered, "Come alive, sweetie!"

Tyler shook her head and blushed, "Um, um, um, um, um, um, um…"

"That's Tyler speak for "Hi, I'm Tyler.". She's a tad bit shy." Alicia translated.

"Ah. I'm Syrus." He held his hand out for her to shake.

Tyler hesitantly took it and they shook hands in greeting, "H-Hi…"

The bluenette smiled at her and she returned it slowly. Syrus then looked at his watch.

"Sorry, I gotta get going. There's a rumor going on that a Ra girl just got beat by an Obelisk boy." Syrus replied. "She's about ready to start a fight. I gotta go and see if Hassleberry will gimme a hand in stoppin' her."

"Oh snap! That's Hazel Misu, isn't it?" Arya exclaimed.

"Yup."

All four girls exchanged a look before taking off after the upperclassman.

**Main Building**

"LEMME AT 'IM!! LEMME AT 'IM!! NO ONE TAKES DOWN HAZEL NAMINÉ MISU AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"

Tyranno was having a nice time holding the Native American girl back from socking K'van in the mouth. He simply stood there, watching Hazel kicking and screaming, and looked kind of bored. Alicia, Tyler, Lilly, Arya, and Syrus arrived in time to watch Hazel accidentally hit Tyranno's shin. He howled and began to hop on one foot, not releasing Hazel though.

"You beat her, didn't you?" Alicia sweatdropped to K'van.

"What do you think?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

Tyler looked at Syrus for a minute before taking a deep breath and exclaiming in the loudest volume of voice she had ever used, "Hassleberry! Cover her mouth!"

Tyranno looked alarmed, "Are you insane?!"

"Just do it!!" snapped Alicia.

Complying, he then bit back a cry of pain because Hazel, not liking her mouth to be covered, bit his hand.

"How are you gonna calm down Psycho Chick?" K'van asked.

"Simple. She always falls asleep to a song from her old tribe." Alicia explained before turning to her twin, "Ready, Butterfly?"

Tyler softly began to sing an ancient Native American lullaby. Hazel's eyes dropped closed and her struggles died away. Tyranno moved his hand away from her mouth and held her limply in his arms. Arya smiled at him and he returned it.

"She gonna be alright?" Lilly asked curiously.

"She should be." Alicia responded.

K'van raised an eyebrow, "How come that stopped her?"

Tyler smiled and replied, "She's really a big softie. Though she may kill us for revealing that calming technique later."

Arya laughed along with Syrus. They then paused when an unfamiliar voice broke into the conversation.

"Um, Ali? You don't remember me, do you?"

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Who's this mysterious person that has approached one of our main characters? Find out next time in Chapter II! (pauses) Yes, I have issues. Just please review!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised to my reviewers, here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I own my OCs and people own the OCs they submitted. Please R&R but do not flame.**

**Chapter II**

**So Close In Memories**

Alicia whirled around only to freeze up at the sight of a slightly taller boy with a familiar face. Warm dark brown eyes stared into her ice green and she felt her cheeks growing warmer.

"R-Raiden? Raiden Williams?" Alicia choked out in bewilderment.

Raiden nodded and brushed some of his shaggy dark brown locks out of his eyes, "It's been forever, Ali."

Alicia felt her stomach tighten in nerves, "We haven't seen each other since California…"

"When you were visiting your grandparents with your dad." finished Raiden. "Yeah, I know."

"Nice to see you again, Raiden," Tyler spoke up shyly.

Raiden recognized Alicia's twin and smiled at her, "You too, Butterfly."

They hugged briefly as Arya, Lilly, K'van, Tyranno, and Syrus watched curiously.

Alicia began to fidget uncomfortably, "Um… I… I'm gonna head back to the dorm, Ty." She turned to her new friends, "It was nice meeting you K'van, Lilly, Arya, Syrus, and Hassleberry." She started to walk away and walked passed Raiden slowly. She stopped for a second and muttered, "Raiden…" Alicia then ressumed walking and heading for the Red Dorm.

Syrus raised an eyebrow along with K'van, "Old girlfriend?" K'van bluntly asked.

Raiden blushed and fell backwards, "NO!" He scrambled to his feet, "I've never had a girlfriend for your information!"

Tyranno finally handed Hazel to Lilly and Arya, who struggled to keep the Ra steady, "You seem like you like her, soldier." He pointed out to Raiden.

"D-Do not…" Raiden murmured, looking down. "She's my old friend and nothing more."

Syrus and Arya exchanged a look that said "Denial" before heading towards the Ra Dorms with Lilly to get Hazel to safety before she woke up and killed them all.

"Um, Raiden," Tyler tugged on Raiden's sleeve, "Don't mind Alley-Cat. She's just really tired." She gave him a small reassuring smile, "I'm sure she'll be fine by dinner."

"Thanks, Tyler." Raiden smiled at the raven haired girl for a minute.

**Red Dorm**

"Oof! Whoops! Sorry there big guy!" Alicia looked up at a boy around 6'4". "Didn't see ya there."

He had shaggy black hair that stopped at his shoulders and a pair of light blue eyes that were animalistic like hers. He seemed very shy and quiet compared to the loud Alicia. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Anybody home? I'm Alicia Crosby!" She exclaimed.

He spoke in a soft-spoken voice, "Kiyoshi Drago."

Alicia closed her eyes and laughed, "Nice to meetcha, Kiyoshi! You a Slifer too?"

Kiyoshi nodded briefly, "My roommate is Raiden Williams."

"R-Raiden?" Alicia stammered, freezing at the name. "A S-Slifer?"

"Yes. I am going now. Goodbye, Alicia." Kiyoshi then turned and went up the metal stairs and into the dorm on the other side of Jaden's.

Alicia ran up the stairs, skipping every other one, and practically threw herself into her dorm. She snatched up her journal, climbed to the top bunk that she had claimed, and began to write furiously.

_I never thought I'd ever see Raiden Williams ever again…_

_But now he's only living two dorms away from me and is back in my life. How can he forgive me after what my mother did to him? How on Earth can he even look at me without seeing that monster inside of me? I'm so confused…_

_  
My heart still reaches out for Raiden though._

_Argh! Those feelings still exist after all this time apart from each other! Why?! Why can't I just stop hurting him by caring about him? Raiden would be way better off without me in his life. I know he would. All I end up ever doing is hurt him. It's not like I mean to or anything, it just happens!_

_What am I gonna do…?  
_

Alicia closed her journal and let out a deep sigh. She then jumped and screamed when a face appeared at the side of the bunk. The newcomer giggled and grinned at her.

"Hiya! I'm your roomie, Emerald!" She exclaimed.

Alicia examined this face. Emerald had eyes the same shade of Jesse Andersen's; a brilliant shade of green; almost like emeralds. Her side-swept bangs were dyed an emerald green as well along with the tips of her waist-length thick hair, which was worn in a braid. Her hair itself was a rich black.

"Emerald?" Alicia repeated in disbelief.

She nodded, "Emerald Kimana, at your service! I'm Jesse Andersen's younger cousin!"

The brunette blinked a few times, "I didn't know he had a cousin with an animal heart."

"Most people don't, Ali." Emerald replied, "And before you ask, I know your name from elementary school. So how've you been?"

"Good. You?" Alicia answered.

"Great." grinned the other Slifer girl.

Alicia smiled at her new roomie and obvious old friend, "My sister should be getting back soon."

Emerald nodded, "'Kay. I'm gonna take the middle bunk. That okay?"

"Yeah. Tyler doesn't like heights anyway." Alicia started to write in her journal again.

"I know that!" laughed Emerald, "I am her closest friend!"

_Emerald seems like a really nice girl still. So strange running into old friends like this at DA. Jaden, Hazel, Emerald, Raiden… Hmm… maybe I should make a list of all the new people I've met today and what animal heart they have. Let's see here…_

_Me- Wildcat_

_Tyler- White Timber Wolf_

_Hazel- Moonbear_

_K'van- Falcon (I think that's what Hazel said…)_

_Arya- Fox_

_Lilly- Panther_

_Raiden- Lynx_

_Emerald- White Tiger_

_Kiyoshi- Jaguar (I could totally catch his scent. That boy is a jaguar!)_

_Huh. I'm missing four more people. I think they're three guys and a girl left. I should go and meet them._

Closing her journal, Alicia then hopped down, grabbed her MP3 player, and headed for the Ra dorms.

**Ra Dorms**

"Wow. Lucky Hazel." Alicia commented, letting out a low whistle as she arrived at the nicer dorms.

"Isn't she that Native American girl?" spoke up a male voice from behind her.

Startled, Alicia whirled around only to blush to her hair roots at the sight of a boy only half an inch taller than her. He had white blonde hair that was similar to the actor Jason Dolley's and mint green eyes. On his head was a black toboggan and he had a skate board under one arm.

"Yeah," Alicia found her voice, "She is." She held her hand out, "Um, I'm Alicia…"

He smiled and took her hand with his fingerless gloved one, "Virgil Matsukami."

She blushed faintly and released his hand, "So… um… you're one of us, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Virgil teased.

"Well, your eyes mainly… and your teeth and ears too…" the Slifer girl felt her blush worsen as she thought to herself, '_Wow, this guy sure is good looking. And I definitely know I have a weakness for blonde skaters too… Tyler's going to have a fun time controlling me around this dude._'

"Leopard." Virgil said suddenly, causing Alicia to jump, taken aback.

"E-Excuse me?"

"It's leopard. My heart. What's yours?" He replied.

Alicia smiled shyly and said, "Wildcat…"

Virgil's mint green orbs landed on her journal, "You a writer?"

"Oh! Yeah… well… I'm trying to be one." Alicia opened the journal and wrote Virgil's name and heart down. "Um, isn't there supposed to be another Ra?"

"Oh! Yeah! Lemme get her!" Virgil ran inside the dorms and later returned leading a very spunky looking girl behind him. "Al, I'd like for you to meet Miss Maria Raven Andrews, aka, Rae!"

Rae was an inch shorter than the Slifer girl and had pale brown, black, auburn red, and honey blonde streaked locks which fell to her elbows in a wave. She blinked her hazel eyes, bright green flecks catching the light, and she smiled at Alicia.

"She has raven, by the way." Virgil said.

"Thanks." Alicia wrote down Rae's name and animal. "That leaves only two left."

"Oh! You're recording all 13 of us, aren't you?" Rae perked up, "My twin brother's here along with his new friend. They've been fighting off duelists left and right since they learned that his friend is the adopted son of Seto Kaiba."

A/N: Jessesgirl, I had to alter some of Noah's profile, okay? Please don't be mad.

Alicia brightened instantly, "Great! Can I meet 'em?"

"Sure thing!" Rae then pulled out a cell phone and pressed Speed Dial #1. "Bro, get out here."

"Fine." Virgil and Alicia looked behind them to see two boys emerge from the woods near the dorms. "Hi, I'm Matthew Ryan Andrews, older twin brother to that nutcase right there." He indicated to Rae, who made a face.

Matt had pale brown hair that stopped at the nape of his neck with spiky shoulder-blade length bangs that fell into his hazel eyes. His eyes matched Rae's perfectly. The other boy was even taller than Kiyoshi and had dark brown hair cut like Seto's only it went to his shoulder-blades and his bangs fell into his ice blue eyes.

"This is Noah Kaiba."

Alicia raised an eyebrow, "Nice. Another dude way taller than me. It's not like I don't already feel short enough."

Noah laughed softly, "Nice to meet you too."

"Heart?" She asked, writing down his name.

"Matt's is a lion." Rae piped up, "Noah's is a bat."

"Thanks." Alicia started to chew on the cap of her pen, "So… how about we all have a meeting?"

"Meeting?" repeated Matt. "Look, I don't do well with warming up to new people."

Alicia smiled, "It'll be alright."

Rae giggled and said, "Definitely!"

**Meanwhile…**

Raiden sighed as he entered his dorm, not even surprised to find Kiyoshi eating ramen and watching Sonic, and sat back down on his bed. Leaning back, he put one arm behind his head, his other hand playing with his blankets, and closed his dark brown eyes.

'_Ali…_'

Kiyoshi looked over at his roommate, "Yo, dude, what's up?"

Raiden opened one eye, "Girl problems. Like always."

"Oh. You mean the thing were you're only friends with girls because you screw up so much that you can't talk to one on a crush level?" replied the taller boy.

Sweatdropping, the brunette could only say, "That about sums it up."

Kiyoshi sighed and went back to watching Sonic, "What's her name?"

"Alicia Crosby." Raiden replied, blushing.

Kiyoshi turned around slowly, "Dude… that's scary."

Raiden took off his shoe and threw it at his head.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: All the OCs has been introduced! Thank you Divine Child, Knives91, KiaraFay, Jessesgirl, Eidolon Twilight Princess, and Mikey for submitting your OCs! Please R&R!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, thank you for all the reviews! Now we get to see how all of the OCs interacts with each other and start out their first night at DA! ONTO THE INSANITY OF MY MIND!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I own my OCs and people own the OCs they submitted. Please R&R but do not flame. I also don't own any songs I may mention.**

**Chapter III**

**Lose Control**

"Now when I call your name, please state that you are present." Alicia said as she opened a small purple notebook. "Tyler?"

"Here…" came a very small squeak from beside Hazel.

"Hazel?"

"What do you think?"

"K'van?"

"Present and accounted for."

"Arya?"

"Here!!"

"Lilly?"

"Right here,"

Alicia's face turned pink as she muttered, "Raiden…"

Raiden looked slightly confused, "Here…"

"Emerald?"

"Present!"

"Kiyoshi?"

"Yo."

Blushing and stammering this time, "V-Virgil?"

Virgil gave her a peace sign, "Here."

"Rae?"

"Yup!"

"Matt?"

"… I'm here."

"And Noah?"

"Here!" Said boy then had his arms around Alicia in a huggle, "Hug!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! STOP HUGGING ME!" Alicia shouted, squirming out of the tall boy's grasp.

Breathing heavily, she turned to retrieve her fallen notebook. During this time period, Raiden sent glares that would murder anyone on the spot at Virgil and Noah, who both got question marks over their heads. Alicia brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she looked back around the Ra Gazebo.

"Okay, who knows people in this group from somewhere other than DA?" Only a couple raised their hands. "Alright… let's try and get this worked out…"

"Matthew and I know Raiden from San Francisco, where we're all from. We're childhood friends." explained Rae.

K'van spoke up, "I grew up in Russia."

Lilly gave a sheepish grin, "Florida."

"New York." Arya answered.

"Denmark, with my cousin." Emerald responded, "Until I moved to Scotland for a bit and met you and Ty."

Virgil looked at Kiyoshi and Noah, "We all grew up in Domino."

Rae raised an eyebrow, "But you look like you're from the states." She pointed out to the blonde skater.

"We-ll… thing is I'm half-American. Mom's from Alabama. Dad's from Domino." Virgil replied. "Guess I take after my American ancestors."

"Alley-cat and I grew up in a remote village of Scotland until Mother took custody of us when we were ten…" Tyler spoke up, the room growing quiet. "That's when… that's when she did that awful experiment on Alicia and me…" Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, "She manipulated us…"

Lilly fell silent for a second, "My brother died when I was trying to save him from her. I blame myself for it… Your mother went around the world and did something… something that changed all of us."

Virgil lowered his head, his blonde bangs hiding his mint green orbs, "She turned us into "special beings", as your father calls us. All of us have the hearts of an animal and can use these "gifts" to help mankind…"

"That's what I want to do. The right thing!" Arya exclaimed.

Hazel scoffed from her secluded spot of leaning on the gazebo's entrance with her foot propped up and her arms crossed over her stomach, "What is the right thing? What if the right thing is considered the opposite of the side you're on? There is neither good nor evil."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "But you can certainly tell when some things are the wrong choices right, Hazel?"

"I am neutral. There is neither good nor evil in my perspective." She simply murmured in response.

Rae bit her lower lip, "But, Hazel, you can't really believe that, can you?"

Hazel's head whipped in Rae's direction. They all jumped at the intensity of her hazel-brown orbs. Her hands started to glow an eerie shade of green and vines started to wrap around the posts of the gazebo.

"Hazel, control." Alicia ordered sternly. "_Now_."

The glow died away and the vines stopped growing instantly. Rae hugged her brother, trembling slightly, and hid her gaze away from the Native American girl's.

Matt coaxed his sister gently, "So, what else are we here for?"

"These." Alicia held up her Amazon Archer. "The cards that glowed during our duels, and I have the feeling that these are going to play an important part in our future."

Tyler pulled out her deck and pulled out Nanobreaker, staring at the machina woman intensely. Hazel lazily pulled out her Warrior Lady of the Wasteland as K'van located his Dark Magician of Chaos. Arya and Lilly exchanged a look before looking at their Mystical Elf and Gemini Elf. Raiden paused and looked at two separate decks before holding up a card titled United Pandorym while Emerald found her Magician of Faith. Virgil and Kiyoshi flipped through their decks and came up with Harpie's Brother and Black Luster Solider. The Andrew Twins slowly looked down at their Fire Sorceress and Celtic Guardian. Finally, Noah pulled out his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel a power within you've never felt before as you gaze down at these creatures?" Alicia continued, her ice green eyes burning, the cerulean blue rim catching the light. "These creatures are bound to us by spirit! We must unleash this power!" Her hand covered her heart, "We must lose control…"

Jolting, they all gazed down in amazement as an array of colors consumed the gazebo and each and every one of them.

**Spirit Realm**

"Ow…" Moaning, all thirteen duelists sat up while rubbing the backs of their heads in pain.

"That hurt." Lilly said before she looked down and jumped, "What the-?! Why am I dressed like the brunette Gemini Elf from my card?!"

Looking down, each and every one of them realized they too were dressed like their Duel Monsters. Alicia let out a squeak of horror and her face turned blood red as she tried to cover up her stomach. Tyler examined her strange machina blade and looked around the group slowly.

"This… this is the Spirit Realm." She gasped in awe.

A soft melody reached their ears as they all got to their unsteady feet. Hazel staggered, allowing Matt to steady her, and they both chibi-blushed awkwardly. Kiyoshi looked around in bewilderment.

"Okay, once again somethin' weird happens." He said dryly.

Raiden looked around and optimistically said, "Well, it can't get any-" He had a pair of hands clamped over his mouth in a heartbeat.

Virgil glared, "You complete that sentence and you're gonna end up killing us, Raiden."

Rae looked around, "Hey, where's Ty?"

Alicia whirled around and they saw Tyler walking slowly across the plain of white flowers that surrounded them, dragging her sword behind her, and she looked entranced.

"Butterfly!?" Alicia cried out.

Tyler's eyes widened and her amethyst rim expanded, making the ice green disappear, as she held her arms out and began to levitate slightly. Alicia was about to rush forward when Virgil snatched her arms.

"Wait! It could be dangerous!" He hissed.

"That's my little sister!!" Alicia struggled.

No one dared to breathe as a spirit formed in front of Tyler and the field of flowers turned from white to black. The spirit was that of a little girl wearing a black simple gown. Her long limp black locks fell to her thighs and her hollowish black orbs switched to a blood red in a heartbeat. She then levitated and touched Tyler's forehead with her palm, sneering as she did so.

"Yes, lose control, Tyler Alixandria!" She exclaimed before blasting Tyler back.

"Tyler!!" Many exclaimed.

Landing limply in the flowers, Tyler's eyes flickered open, the pupils slitting. Before their eyes, Tyler's body began to change rapidly.

"T-Ty…" Alicia choked out.

In place of her sister was a white timber wolf. Her amethyst eyes landed on them and the she-wolf snapped her jaws menacingly before howling. The clouds parted and day became night, the full moon shining. The girl smirked.

"What'd you do to Tyler?!" Raiden shouted in rage.

"She lost control, just like Alicia Anne wanted." replied the child, "And as Sorrow, it was my duty to allow that."

"How can you be an emotion?" Lilly demanded.

Rae thought about it, "No! Sorrow is her name!"

"Correct, Maria Raven!" Sorrow laughed before she teleported and struck Alicia in the back. "Lose control like your sister, Alicia Anne!"

Howling like mad, Alicia gripped her head and started to thrash violently, her body morphing into the form of a dark brown wildcat. Her cerulean blue rim expanded like Tyler's had and soon Alicia was a wildcat too. She bared her fangs, her cerulean blue orbs locking on Raiden.

"Fight her!" K'van ordered. "Don't let her transform you!"

Before they could even move, Arya, Lilly, Emerald, and Rae were struck as well.

"Hehehehe." giggled Sorrow, watching them transforming. "Aryana Sabina, Lilith Destiny, Emerald Atilea, and Maria Raven have lost control as well."

An auburn red fox, a black panther, a white tiger, and raven all formed before the remaining duelists eyes. The transformed ones started to approach, Rae flying above the mammals.

"Your turn, Matthew Ryan." Sorrow whispered from behind him.

Matt gasped in pain as his body lurched forward.

"Matt!" Raiden cried, hastily catching his falling companion.

Soon, a pale brown lion was in Raiden's arms.

"Virgil, do something!" K'van shouted, dodging Sorrow.

Sorrow teleported right in front of said boy, "Yes, do something. Lose control, Virgil Kotaro." Blasting him, Sorrow watched as Virgil transformed into a leopard. "That leaves five." She turned her blood red orbs on Raiden, Hazel, Kiyoshi, K'van, and Noah. "Hazel Naminé… you're next."

"Like heck I am." Hazel did a back flip and dodged Sorrow.

"Cockiness will only bring you down faster!" exclaimed the child before striking Hazel.

A large black moonbear was soon in Hazel's place. Panicked, Kiyoshi and Noah both let their guards down, transforming into a black jaguar and a vampire bat. K'van let out a curse and stood back-to-back with Raiden. The eleven animals surrounded them.

"Any ideas?" K'van dared to ask.

Raiden shook his head fiercely.

"Wonderful. This has all gone to the dogs." K'van rolled his eyes.

Sorrow smirked as she watched the animals advancing on the boys. Just a few more feet and they would strike…

"Stop this immediately, sister!"

A blinding white light expanded throughout the field of flowers, restoring them back to their once pure snow white shade. Sorrow twirled around to find another girl appearing. Her long flowing locks were a pale silver-purple hue and her eyes were a shade darker. They shifted to a white as she tapped into her full powers, her simple white gown flowing eerily.

"Rosalind." Sorrow sneered. "This doesn't concern you."

"It does when Mr. Raiden and Mr. K'van are in danger!" the girl, Rosalind, shouted at her twin.

Sorrow narrowed her blood red orbs at Rosalind, "K'van Ithros and Raiden Aloysius must lose control."

Rosalind held her palms out, "Not while I protect them."

Raiden and K'van watched Rosalind send a glowing orb at Sorrow. It consumed the dark child and she vanished without a trace. Unshielding his eyes, Raiden saw all the animals had collapsed.

"Ali!" Raiden rushed forward and ran his hand through her dark brown fur, "Ali…"

"Miss Alicia will be alright. So will the others." Rosalind reassured them, "Mr. K'van, thank you for keeping your head."

K'van nodded slightly, "Why are we here?"

Rosalind paused and said, "I will explain once I restore the others."

She then took a bouquet of the flowers, twirled, and tossed them in the breeze. The flowers surrounded the group and a melody filled the air. Rosalind began to hum a hymn melodically. Raiden and K'van watched in awe as their friends' shapeshifted back into their human form. The girls all gasped slightly while the boys moaned in pain. Each and every one's animalistic orbs flickered open.

"Ugh…uh…?" Alicia's view came into focus and she smiled, "Raiden…?"

Without a reply, Raiden hugged Alicia close, stroking her locks, and crying, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Lilly smiled at the sight, "Everyone okay?"

K'van nodded, "Thanks to Rosalind."

"Miss Emerald," Rosalind helped the Slifer girl, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to beat Jesse with my kendo sword…" groaned Emerald.

Tyler laughed and said, "She's okay."

Rosalind stood in the circle of the duelists. Matt and Hazel were trying to keep Rae, Kiyoshi, and Noah steady while Tyler, Lilly, and Arya took over on Emerald. K'van and Virgil both watched Rosalind closely as Alicia and Raiden finally snapped back into reality, blushed, and scrambled into separate directions.

"Each of you are warriors." Rosalind began, "Duelists and special beings. With these gifts, you must defeat the shadows trying to destroy your world. One of those enemies is my twin, Sorrow." Arya ground her teeth slightly, "As you saw, you have the ability to enter the Nether Realms and take the form of a Duel Monster. You also can transform into the animal of which you bear the heart of."

"Nether Realms?" Emerald couldn't help but ask.

Rosalind smiled, "The realms are that of Spirit, Memory, Dream, Fantasy, Light, and Shadow. You are currently in the Spirit Realm." She explained softly.

"This is what Sheppard meant…" Arya realized.

"Yes." Rosalind said.

K'van thought about it, "We need a leader."

At that, everyone turned and looked at Alicia, who blinked while looking bewildered.

"Huh?! Me?! Why me?!" She exclaimed.

"Face it, your mother is the one who did this, and you have the leadership qualities." Hazel said.

Alicia's face fell, "B-But, b-but-"

Kiyoshi spoke, "You are our leader. Deal with it."

"'Sides… you'll be a great leader." Virgil said with a grin.

Blushing, Alicia looked down, "O-Okay…"

Raiden sent another glare at Virgil that said: "BACK OFF!"

Noah hugged Alicia, "You're gonna be great, Alici!"

"Ah-lee-cee." sang Arya, "Sounds like a Neopet. It's cute!"

Alicia sweatdropped, "STOP HUGGING ME, BAT-BOY!"

Noah released her instantly.

Rosalind giggled and said, "Good luck."

A light consumed them once more…

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Hardly ordinary and even more non-ordinary than before! Will these freshmen be able to save the world and still be normal teenagers? And what will happen when Jaden and the others get involved? Find out in chapter 4! Please REVIEW! (pauses) PH34R M3 I IZ H0N3YT0457!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mwhahaha, I told thee it would be supernatural. Thank you for R&R. Anyways, Please R&R once more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I own my OCs and people own the OCs they submitted. Please R&R but do not flame. I also don't own any songs I may mention. **

**Chapter IV**

**Everybody's Fool**

After that day, things seemed to be pretty normal to the 13 duelists. They went to class, made friends, explored the island, even had a few Parents' Weekends and went back to Domino a few times. Couples emerged, crushes and friendships formed, some break-ups, and catfights/duels.

Basically a typical high school life.

It was now only a couple of days away from the Homecoming dance and teenagers were panicking left and right about finding dates.

"Hey, ready to go and learn some moves?" Virgil came skating up to Alicia.

Alicia closed her journal and grinned, "Yeah! Let's head back to the Red dorm so I can go and get my board!"

They reached the red dorm in a matter of minutes. Arriving, the friends paused when they noticed Raiden exiting his dorm with a Celtic Mythology book under his arm. The brunette paused, glaring intensely at Virgil, before he turned and headed out of sight. Alicia frowned a bit and ran upstairs, going into her dorm to find Emerald losing a floor-duel to Jaden, Tyler talking to Syrus and sitting shyly on the opposite end of her bed, Jesse flipping through a manga, and Tyranno and Arya lying side-by-side on Emerald's bunk with their feet dangling inbetween Syrus and Tyler.

"Wow, since when did our dorm become the Upperclassman Lounge?" Alicia asked.

She found Virgil's old skateboard that he had given her and her purple helmet.

"Since she's my cousin," Jesse jabbed a thumb in the losing Slifer's direction. "Where ya off to, Al?"

"Virge is gonna teach me some new tricks." Alicia explained, blushing faintly. "Later."

Jaden paused and watched Alicia run out the room, "Guys, is it just me, or is Alicia acting weird."

Syrus laughed and said, "It's always just you, Jay."

**Campus**

"Sweet! Great 360!" Virgil exclaimed, "You're actually really skilled on a board, Alley-Cat!"

"I try," laughed Alicia.

Raiden looked around the trunk of the tree he was behind and scowled in irritancy, '_That should be me out there… But it isn't…_'

"Hi!" Noah whispered, appearing out of no where, and causing Raiden to collapse sideways in surprise. "Whoops. Sorry, Raiden."

"Oh, great, it's Bat-Boy." Raiden rolled his eyes, "Just what I need."

Noah made a face, "I'm not that bad."

Raiden sighed and replied, "Sorry. Just a tad bit ticked at the moment."

"Oh, is it because of how much Alici spends her time with Virge?"

"Yup." Raiden nodded and closed his book, "I mean, look at her. She's so happy…"

Noah nodded too, "But you want to be her guy."

Raiden nodded and blushed. Noah pulled Raiden to his feet and smiled down at the shorter boy. Over the course of the weeks, Raiden and Syrus had gone through some growth spurts, allowing them to now be a couple of inches taller than Alicia and Tyler.

"Let's go and see how Matt and Rae are doing." Noah suggested.

**Blue Dorm**

Lilly and Rae giggled as they traded various cards and talked. Matt, the next Bastion Misawa as some dubbed him, was double-checking Lilly's, K'van's, and Hazel's homework and making corrections here and there, but otherwise looking impressed. Hazel and K'van were seated back-to-back underneath a tree, just listening to the sounds of Nature, and occasionally reading.

"Wow, never think I'd see Hazel this calm." laughed a familiar voice.

K'van and Hazel opened one eye each and glanced up and over to see Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. Approaching right behind them were Noah, Kiyoshi, and Raiden. Noah and Kiyoshi both blushed faintly at the sight of the slim-waisted dark blonde.

"Hi, Raiden…" Mindy and Jasmine both sighed, hearts surrounding them, and they both giggled.

Raiden got the classic "WTF?" look on his face and by-passed the older girls quickly. He sat next to Matt and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Raiden!" Rae exclaimed, noticing his presence. "So how's it goin'?"

"Hey, Rae. I'm fine." Raiden replied.

Kiyoshi sat down near Rae and Lilly's feet, since they were seated on a bench, and Noah hugged Alexis briefly in greeting. Mindy and Jasmine were still in fangirl mode, suddenly seated around Raiden and Matt, and giggling.

"Uh… hi?" Matt said, raising an eyebrow.

Raiden leaned over and whispered, "Dude, this is creepin' me out!!"

Matt looked at Jasmine slowly, "Me too, dude, me too."

Mindy latched onto Raiden's arm, "So, Raiden, do you have a date to the Homecoming Dance?"

"Yeah, what about you, Matt?" Jasmine chimed in.

Both boys looked towards Alexis for help, but she was a bit preoccupied herself with trying to get Kiyoshi to stop staring at her and drooling somewhat.

"Um… I… uh…" Matt watched Hazel out of the corner of his eye for a second and blushed. "I already have a date…" He said.

"You do?" Jasmine's smile vanished and she looked envious and angry. "Who?"

Matt smirked and said, "Yo, Hazel? We still on for the dance?"

Hazel blinked in surprise, opening her mouth to ask, "What are you talking about?" Until she saw him begging her with his eyes to save him from Jasmine.

"Of course, Matt." Hazel said softly.

Mindy blinked a couple of times, "So, Raiden, do you have a date?"

Raiden blushed and stammered, "N-No…"

"Then will you go with me?" Mindy asked, batting her eyes.

Raiden felt a twinge of guilt as he thought about Alicia, "Uh… um… can I get back to you?"

Mindy nodded and pecked him on the cheek, "Of course, cutie!" She stood up, "Later!" Alexis and she then left coaxing Jasmine out of her bad mood.

Raiden looked around at his friends, "Guys, what should I do?"

"Is it not obvious?" Kiyoshi snapped out of his daze, "Ask Alicia to the dance."

Blushing, he looked down, "What are you, nuts?!"

Lilly laughed and said, "It's not that hard! Let's help him practice girls!"

Hazel gave her a look that said: "Not unless you want to have your butt kicked" and Rae sweatdropped.

"He's like my bro. Not gonna happen." Rae said bluntly.

Lilly pouted for a second before a lightbulb went off overhead, "Ah! Okay! Raiden, stand up!" He did so confused, "Now pretend I'm Alicia."

Raiden gave her a look. Sighing, Lilly pulled her hair down from its ponytail. With it down, she looked a little like Alicia. K'van and the others all watched curiously.

"Try it." Lilly urged.

Raiden sighed, picturing Alicia clearly in his mind, and said, "Ali, will you be my date for the dance?"

Lilly hugged him and laughed, "See! I knew you could do it!"

"Lilly, can't breathe…" Raiden wheezed.

"Oops." the violet eyed Obelisk said as she let go.

"You're gonna do great." Noah said optimistically.

Kiyoshi actually smiled, "I have faith in you."

K'van and Hazel both looked up at him, "Good luck." They said in unison.

"We're rooting for you!" Rae and Matt said together.

Raiden gulped as he was shoved down the Obelisk path.

**Campus**

"Careful, Alley-Cat! You go too fast and you're gonna end up wiping out!" Virgil warned as Alicia picked up speed.

She looked over her shoulder and winked, "Like that'll ever happen!"

Turning her attention back to the front, Alicia panicked and lost balance as she swerved to avoid hitting two small Ras.

"Sorry!" She cried as she tried regaining balance.

_**CRASH!**_

"Alicia!" Virgil ran forward and pulled her to a sitting position, "Are you hurt?"

She winced and checked out the scrape on the side of her leg, "Kinda."

Virgil held her up, pulled out a piece of cloth, and leaned over her shoulder to press it against the scrape. Alicia blushed at this small gesture of kindness, and looked up to see Virgil smiling, and closing his mint green eyes. They didn't notice Raiden running up and skidding to a stop.

"Hey, Alley-Cat?" He then said.

"Yeah, Virge?" She whispered.

Virgil opened his eyes, "Will you go with me to the Homecoming Dance?"

Alicia smiled and said, "O-Okay."

Raiden felt as if his entire world had shattered in one moment. Grounding his teeth and fighting back his murderous impulses, the Slifer then took a few steps back, before whirling around, and running off.

"Raiden?" Alicia saw his running figure and felt a jolt of pain in her chest.

"Wonder what's up with him." Virgil blinked somewhat.

"I'm not sure…" She whispered.

They stood up and Alicia then started to head in the direction Raiden had gone.

"Hey, where're ya goin'?" Virgil called after the brunette.

"To make sure he's okay!" Alicia called back over her shoulder.

Virgil looked down and felt the breeze teasing his locks.

**Blue Dorm**

"Hey, Mindy!" Raiden's voice called.

The black haired girl whirled around and grinned at the sight of him, "Hey!"

Raiden reached her in a matter of seconds, unaware of Alicia right behind him.

"Hey, I'll be your date." Raiden said as he caught his breath.

"Really? Yay!" Mindy clapped her hands in happiness.

Alicia had the sudden urge to punch Mindy's lights out.

"Great. Later." Raiden turned and froze when he saw Alicia right there. "Oh. Hi, Ali."

Her ice green eyes narrowed, "Hello, Raiden. Mindy."

Mindy crossed her arms over her chest, "Alicia."

"Raiden, I think we need to talk." Alicia stormed forward, snatched Raiden by the front of his shirt, and dragged him away from Mindy's hearing range. She released his shirt and stood on tip-toe, getting nose-to-nose with him. "I can't believe you're going to the dance with _her_ of all people!"

Raiden glared and said, "Like you care who I go with. You got _Virgil_."

Alicia fumed and jabbed him in the chest, "You leave him out of this! You know Virgil's my good friend!"

"Just like we're good friends! But ever since we started going to D.A together, you've been distancing yourself from me, Ali!" Raiden shot back.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt again because of me!" She cried.

Raiden let his chest fall and rise for a few moments before saying, "And how do you think I feel now?"

Alicia shrank back and lowered her head, "Hurt…"

"Exactly." He whispered, "I thought we were friends, Ali, but I'm not even sure if we are that anymore."

And without another glance, Raiden turned on his heel, and walked away.

**Red Dorm**

"Hey, what's up with you?" Jaden asked as Alicia stormed into the dorm.

Arya and Tyranno scrambled to a sitting position and watched Alicia kick off her shoes and heave herself up onto her bunk, facing the wall, and refusing to speak. Tyler and Syrus exchanged a small glance before standing up.

"We'll be outside if you need us." Syrus told the others. "Come on, Ty."

"O-Okay…" Tyler followed the older bluenette out the door.

Emerald exchanged her own look with Jesse and Jaden, "I just remembered I have to go and help Ms. Dorothy with something…" The Slifer girl bolted out of the room as well.

Jesse and Jaden both bit their lower lips, unsure of what to do, before they stood up. Arya and Tyranno had both crept out of the dorm on Emerald's heels.

"Al? You okay?" Jesse asked, poking his head at the side of the bunk with Jaden.

"Go away…" She murmured. "I want to be left alone."

Jaden nodded in understanding, "We'll be in our dorm if you need us." He then reached over and patted her on the head, "Hope you feel better, Alicia."

The two boys then left the dorm too. Sighing, Alicia turned on her MP3 player and began to listen to Evanescence's Amy Lee sing "Everybody's Fool" as she started to doodle in her journal a picture of Chibi-Raiden and Chibi-Virgil. Her pen traveled from each, as if trying to pick between the two.

'_Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled…'_

Alicia clenched her fists as she thought of Mindy.

'_Look here she comes now; bow down and stare in wonder. Oh how we love you; no flaws when you're pretending… But now I know she never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled… Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie… I know the truth now; I know who you are… And I don't love you anymore!'_

Sadness filled her as she looked down at Chibi-Raiden.

_It never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled. It never was and never will be; you're not real and you can't save me… Somehow now you're everybody's fool...'_

Alicia sighed and closed her journal, making her decision.

**Meanwhile…**

A/N: Insert Roxas' Theme from KH! LOL.

"Tyler?" Said girl turned to look at Syrus, "I wanna show you something."

"Show me what?" Tyler's breath caught as she followed Syrus away from the red dorm.

He turned and started to head down the cliffs. Syrus turned when he realized Tyler was frozen at the head of the path, looking somewhat terrified.

"Butterfly?"

"I-I can't… I'm scared…" whimpered the raven haired girl.

Tyler looked so darn cute, especially since she wore a uniform similar to Blair's. She wore a Slifer vest, a black t-shirt, jeans, and Slifer sneakers. Syrus smiled and held his hand out to her.

"I gotcha." Syrus smiled, "Just take my hand."

Her amethyst rim expanded, '_Just… take his hand?_'

Her eyes darted from Syrus' sincere silver ones to his hand a few times. Timidly, she started to reach out with her left hand.

"There we go." Syrus laughed as Tyler clasped her hand around his. "Now let's go."

They headed down the path, Tyler's fear of going downhill slowly fading, and they reached the base unharmed. Smiling reassuringly, Syrus steered the younger girl towards the cliff's edge, and looked down at the white foam crashing at the base.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Syrus murmured with his gazing lingering on the afternoon sky and then the waves.

"Yes…" Tyler blushed faintly as she realized he was still holding her hand, '_Oh my goodness! What do I do? Syrus is still holding my hand!_'

"Um, Tyler, I know we're just friends…" Syrus began awkwardly, "But I keep getting this thought that maybe… maybe we should go to the dance together… So, um, what do you say? Wanna be my date?"

Meeping, Tyler then fell backwards in shock.

"Ty?!" Syrus knelt down next to the blushing Slifer. "Ty? You okay?"

"I'm fine…" Tyler sat up and blushed, "And, um, yes, I'll be your date."

Syrus grinned at the thought.

**Card Shack**

"Ms. Dorothy?" Emerald entered the Card Shack and sighed, "Anyone here?"

Emerald turned around and bumped into a figure her height. She blushed at the sight of the young and attractive pro-athlete and pro-duelist, Aster Phoenix. His sapphire eyes found her emerald from behind some of his silver bangs.

"Ms. Dorothy'll be right back." Aster explained.

"Wha-? Oh thanks." Emerald shook off the shock. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Aster smiled and answered, "I help Ms. Dorothy out during my free time. Stops my fangirls from stalking me to a degree. They fear her broom." He stopped and chuckled before returning to his task of restocking the shelves. "Besides, this builds character. I like helping Ms. Dorothy out. She's a sweet lady. Kinda like an aunt figure to me."

Emerald smiled and knelt down with her hands on her knees. Like Alicia and unlike Tyler, she wore a pair of black capri pants unlike the jeans that Tyler wore. She slipped off her blazer and tied it around her waist, showing off her white t-shirt that showed off her midriff some.

"Seems like Jasmine and Mindy were right and wrong about you." She teased.

"Hm? About what?" Aster asked, looking up at her.

"They were right about the fact you're twenty times cuter in person," Emerald began, causing Aster to blink and chibi-blush, "And they were wrong about you being a stuck-up jerk. You seem very well-mannered and polite to me, you've yet to duel some sense into me, and wanna hear the irony?"

"Sure…" Aster smiled.

"I'm a complete and total fangirl of yours and I haven't glomped the daylights outta ya!" Emerald giggled.

Aster chuckled and said, "That's good on my part then."

The door opened and both turned to see Ms. Dorothy. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Aster not having a girl huggling him to death.

"You need something, dear?" Ms. Dorothy asked.

Emerald had a little lightbulb go off, "Oh yeah! Do you have any starter packs left? I need to pick up one for Lilly."

Ms. Dorothy nodded and got a packet for Emerald. The black haired girl purchased them and headed for the door. Aster stood up, brushed off his suit, and watched her walk by.

"Hey, Emerald?" He called just as her hand met the door.

"Yeah?" She glanced over her shoulder.

Aster took a deep breath, "Will you go with me to the Homecoming Dance?"

Emerald's eyes grew really big, "What?"

"Will you go with me to the dance?" He repeated.

"Why are you asking me of all people?" Emerald couldn't comprehend the mere thought.

"You're cute and don't bust my eardrums," Aster sheepishly replied, "So what do you say?"

Emerald blushed faintly, '_I was going to ask Jaden but…_' She smiled slowly, "Alright. Later, Aster."

Aster waited until Emerald was gone and out of hearing range before he let out a small, "Yes!!"

Ms. Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "Happy?"

"Yeah." Aster smiled sheepishly, "I guess I am."

**Ra Dorms**

"Hey, look at that apple!" Arya exclaimed, eyeing it from below.

Tyranno grinned before picking Arya up. She squeaked and blushed for a minute before she realized what he was doing. She then reached up, picked the apple from the tree, and was put back on the ground.

"Want a bite?" She asked, holding the apple out to him.

"Don't mind if I do, ma'am." the Sarge teased, taking a bite.

Together, the two sat down in the gazebo, sharing the apple, and watching people passing by.

"So, about the dance…" Arya began slowly.

"What about it?" Tyranno responded.

Her dark green eyes locked on his, "Have a date?"

Tyranno blushed and shook his head.

"Then… wanna go with me?" Arya blurted out.

"Okay…" Tyranno blushed even more and looked away from her.

"Okay." Arya repeated.

An awkward silence fell between them.

**Red Dorm**

"Raiden, if you'd just calm down!" Rae exclaimed, running to catch up with her everything-but-blood brother. "I know you're hurt and mad but you need to calm down!"

Raiden yanked open his dorm door, and stormed inside, slamming it in Rae's face. She fumed and punched the door frame.

"You know what?! Fine!! Be that way!! Go and sulk!! See if I care, you overgrown squirrel-boy!!" She shouted through the door before turning and stomping towards the stairs.

"I AM NOT A SQUIRREL!!"

Huffily, Rae sat down on the top of the stairs, hugging her knees. Jaden and Jesse poked their heads out of their dorm and were surprised to find the multiple colored haired Obelisk outside it. Jaden urged Jesse forward, who tripped somewhat, and barely caught himself next to the stairs. Rae glanced up with her hazel eyes.

"Oh, hey, Jesse." She sighed.

Jesse ruffled his dark blue locks, "What's up, Maria?"

Rae narrowed her eyes, "It's "Rae". Call me the "M" word again, and you're goin' over the bridge, and into the sea." She growled.

"I got it." Jesse flinched somewhat before sitting down next to her, "Everything okay?"

"No…" Rae muttered. "Everything's chaos."

Jesse chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second, "Anything I can do to make it better?"

Rae blinked and turned to look at him. She then smiled as her hazel orbs met his emerald.

"Be my date to the dance." She said.

"H-Huh?!" Jesse looked slightly shocked. "Really?!"

Rae nodded, "Matt got a date and I need one so… how 'bout it?"

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, "O-Okay."

Jaden smiled before he noticed Alexis trying to get away from Noah and Kiyoshi. Sweatdropping, he then rushed passed Rae and Jesse, and approached her, thinking of only one way to save her.

"Hey, Lex, we're still going to the dance together, right?" Jaden called out to her.

Alexis wanted to hug and kiss him for that, but wasn't going to because they were just really good friends.

"Yes!!"

Kiyoshi and Noah's faces fell in unison.

"Why don't one of you ask Jazz?" Alexis suggested.

"She is kinda pretty." Noah agreed.

Kiyoshi bolted to ask Jasmine before anyone knew what had happened.

**Blue Dorm**

"Okay," Jasmine agreed, happy that a decent looking guy had asked her to the dance.

Kiyoshi smiled and turned to leave. Lilly looked away from them and looked back at the stars. She and K'van had been watching them since darkness had settled around the island. The silence between them didn't bother her at all. She found this serenity with him actually quite romantic.

"Lilith?" K'van said suddenly.

"Yes?" She turned to the Russian boy.

K'van closed his book and sighed, "I was wondering if you'd go with me to the dance."

Lilly blushed and blinked, "Really? You're asking me?"

"Yeah. Will you?" He continued.

"Yes…"

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I think I got everyone. Now I just need to find a date for Noah… (thinks and brain shatters) Yeah, gonna take awhile. Please R&R!!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have come to the conclusion of finding Noah's date through a random selection and came up with Blair. She's a MUNCHKIN compared to our 7'0" tall Bat-Boy. LOL. Anyways, here's the Homecoming Dance chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I own my OCs and people own the OCs they submitted. Please R&R but do not flame. I also don't own any songs I may mention. **

**Chapter V**

**Surrender From Far Away**

"I'm so nervous." Raiden muttered as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Don't be," Matt replied, opening one hazel orb. "Things are gonna work out just fine."

Raiden made a face, "You're only sayin' that because you got crazy-gun chick."

Matt raised an eyebrow and replied, "Hazel can control nature, knows ten times more about weapons than you, and kicks butt in a fight. I'm not complaining." He said as he buttoned his dress shirt then unbuttoned it again.

"That's the fourth time you have done that. Stop it." Kiyoshi said from Matt's left.

Matt, Kiyoshi, and Raiden were all at the Red Dorm, getting ready for the dance. Matt wore a burgundy dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up, khaki dress pants, and a white t-shirt. Raiden looked more informal in a longsleeved black shirt, red hooded sleeveless shirt, and black jeans. Kiyoshi wore a black blazer, black pants, black shoes, and a white t-shirt.

"Door…" Matt said a second later.

The door was knocked on and Raiden answered it to find Syrus, Jaden, Jesse, and Tyranno. Tyranno was dressed in his uniform, since the stubborn Dino Nut refused to dress up for the dance. Jaden and Jesse wore identical outfits of t-shirts, vests, and jeans; Jaden in red and black, Jesse in blue and white. Syrus wore a longsleeved green shirt, a yellow t-shirt, grey pants, and his Obelisk sneakers.

"Thank dueling we didn't have to wear tuxedos." Jaden made a face along with Syrus at the thought.

Jesse looked out the window and growled slightly, "He better think twice 'bout hittin' on my baby cousin." He said protectively.

The other boys looked and saw Aster greeting Emerald. He wore his spotless suit and she wore a pair of black capri leggings, a thigh-length emerald green baby tee, and a black sash around her waist. On her feet were slip-ons and on her hands were fingerless gloves. She wore her hair in its long braid and a black fedora on her head. Jaden felt a small twinge of jealousy and shook it off.

"She'll be okay." Matt reassured Jesse.

"Yeah, once I get his hands off her." Jesse rolled up his sleeves and clenched his fists.

Rae came barreling into the dorm and huggled Jesse, "No attacking Emi's date!" She said sternly.

Jesse blushed as he looked Matt's twin over. She wore a spaghetti strapped orange and white polka dotted dress that fell to her knees and black flats. Her locks were worn in a traditional Japanese bun. Lilly and Arya came in shortly, looking for their crazy girlfriend.

"Found her." Lilly laughed.

Lilly wore a pretty violet dress that was off-the-shoulder and had black frills. Arya was in a shortsleeved black Goth-Lolita dress.

"K'van's with Virgil." explained Arya as Syrus went to ask. "Hazel, Alici, and Butterfly are all finishing up now."

Raiden made a face, "I'm gonna go and pick up Mindy. Come on, Kiyoshi." His roommate followed and passed just as Alexis appeared with Noah and his date, (surprisingly) Blair.

Alexis wore a white dress that reminded Arya of Cinderella's and Blair wore a pale red and orange stripped skirt, black top, and red flats. Noah was in a suit, which caused the other guys to either sweatdrop or laugh silently.

"Raiden doesn't want to see Al…" Jaden said quietly, watching said boy and Kiyoshi walking out of sight.

"It still hurts him." Syrus sighed, "Raiden really cares about Ali."

Hazel and Tyler appeared at the door, "Are we interrupting something?" the Native American girl demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

She wore a dark brown dress that covered one shoulder and brown slip-ons. Tyler shyly stepped into view, wearing a longsleeved black dress with silver ribbons criss-crossing over the bodice and it stopped above her knees. She also wore black and silver stripped tights and black converse. In her hair was a butterfly clip.

"Where's Al?" Jaden asked.

"She went ahead to meet up with Virgil." Hazel explained. "Shall we get going?"

Tyler took Syrus' arm gently and blushed as he smiled at her. Her wolf heart was pounding faster than before and she was trembling slightly.

"Onward!" laughed Jesse and Rae, before the group headed for the dance.

**Homecoming Dance**

Mindy sighed in happiness as she sat next to Raiden. People were dancing, some were dueling (hence the school they attend), others were conversing, and some were doing karaoke for fun. Atticus, Alexis' brother, was the DJ and was getting help from Adrian, Axel, and Jim. (Most people wouldn't dare approach the Aussie due to Shirley.)

"Are you having fun?" Mindy asked suddenly.

Raiden tore his eyes away from Matt and Hazel, who were leaning against the wall and just exchanging a word or two every so often, to look at the dark haired Obelisk next to him. She looked great in a strapless lavender dress but there was only one girl that had really caught Raiden's attention that night.

And she was currently dancing with Virgil…

"Yeah." He lied, not wanting to hurt Mindy's feelings.

Virgil and Alicia danced passed their table. Virgil was wearing a black and white stripped t-shirt underneath an open white dress shirt, black jeans, and his skate shoes. Alicia was wearing a blank tank, a hooded red zip-up belly shirt, a dark red denim mini-skirt, black leggings that went to mid-thigh, and grey combat boots. Her hair was left down except for two pigtails on the sides of her head. Dancing close to them were Lilly and K'van, who was dressed in a white longsleeved shirt, open midnight blue vest, and jeans.

"Hey, let's go talk to Raiden and Mindy." Alicia suggested to Virgil as they danced.

"Okay." He agreed.

They turned and started to head over towards them. Mindy was bursting and just as Alicia and Virgil neared, she leaned in, grabbed Raiden's arm, and pulled him into a lip lock. Raiden's warm brown eyes were wide in bewilderment at his first kiss.

Twitching slightly, Alicia managed to keep cool on the outside.

On the inside however…

'_HOW DARE HER!! I'M GONNA KICK HER (BLEEP)ING (BLEEP) FOR STEALING RAIDEN'S FIRST KISS FROM ME!! THAT LITTLE (BLEEP)!!_'

A/N: Apparently we have a very jealous tomboy on our hands… (sweatdropage)

Raiden managed to pull out of the lip lock and turned to see Alicia.

"Alley-Cat?" Virgil touched her shoulder.

Alicia took a deep breath, whirled around, and forced her way towards the exit.

"Alicia!!" Raiden leapt to his feet.

Virgil chased after the wildcat-girl, trying hard not to be glomped by some of the girls, and managed to find her outside, leaning on one of the statues, and hiding her face in her hands. Raiden showed up several feet right behind him.

"Hey," Virgil brushed her bangs out of her eyes and gently moved her hands. "It's okay."

Alicia sniffled, "I'm sorry."

Virgil paused as his eyes lingered on her lips. She jumped when she felt his hand caress her cheek. With wide eyes, Alicia suddenly felt Virgil pull her into a kiss. Her eyes shut and a deep blush covered her cheeks at this.

Raiden was twitching like mad, having his own thoughts that were too violent to even describe.

Virgil unlocked their lips and opened his mint green eyes, "I hope that'll make you feel better."

"V-Virgil…" Alicia pressed her hand to her chest and blushed even worse.

He hugged her tightly, "I care about you, Alley-Cat, and I don't like seeing you hurt."

**Back at the Dance…**

"You're having fun?" Syrus asked as he and Tyler shyly danced.

"Yes…" Tyler whispered. Her ears perked up as she recognized the song playing. "Especially since you're with me, Syrus… I feel _safe_ around you…"

Syrus blushed as he thought about Tyler's words, '_Never thought I'd ever feel this way towards anyone other than Dark Magician Girl… but Ty sure is something special…_'

The music changed to "Far Away" by Nickelback, a love song that made several girls squeal and scream their love to Atticus, the DJ.

Matt looked out at the dancers applauding after the song ended. His eyes lingered on Alicia and then Raiden for a few moments. '_That song was for you guys…_'

Silence would've been welcome, but the island suddenly lurched, sending many duelists flying to the ground. Virgil steadied Alicia, to prevent her from falling, and Sheppard met all of their eyes, his saying one thing.

"Now… now's the time we have to prove we're warriors…" Alicia breathed softly.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I always manage one of those, don't I? LOL. Please review. No flames.**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. . Anyways, thank you Knives91 for the song ideas. I really like the one "Apologize" by Timbaland. So please enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I own my OCs and people own the OCs they submitted. Please R&R but do not flame. I also don't own any songs I may mention. **

**Chapter VI**

**Apologize**

They rushed out into the night, feeling the cool air stinging their flushed cheeks, and their animalistic gazes all landed on their enemies. At once they knew that dueling would be useless this time. Their fight would be more physical than that.

"Come, little pretty, let's play a game." chuckled one of the shadow creatures towards Lilly.

K'van subconsciously drew her behind him in a protective manner. The shadow scowled, bearing his razor sharp fangs towards them. Alicia glanced briefly at all of her comrades faces.

"Spirit or animal?" She asked softly.

"I think animal might be effective." Hazel smirked in return.

Virgil squeezed Alicia's shoulder for a second, "Let's do this, Commander."

Alicia nodded, "Everyone! Attack and defend!" She cried at once.

They split up into groups after they changed forms. Matt and Hazel double teamed, both roaring loudly. K'van did his best to fly above Lilly; making sure to take down the shadows that tried to sneak up on the panther. Alicia and Virgil worked together, wildcat and leopard, snarling and biting an enemy together. Raiden was doing his best to protect Tyler, since she was one of the weakest of the party, mainly because she was so gentle and reluctant to wound her enemies. Furthermore, Noah and Rae both decided to do an aerial assault above Emerald, Kiyoshi, and Arya.

'_Crap, this isn't working out too well!' _Raiden thought desperately as Tyler was thrown to the ground. She let out a whimper of sheer pain and it nearly broke his heart. '_I can't let Ty get hurt! She's like my sister!_'

Without much thought, Raiden shapeshifted back to his human form, and switched to his spirit form instead.

Two words: Big mistake.

'_RAIDEN!_' Alicia mentally shouted.

Shadows surrounded him and dragged him to the ground. There were too many of them for him to fight off and they soon engulfed him in a sea of creatures.

'_RAIDEN!_'

She charged headfirst into the mass; snarling, biting, and trying to rescue him. She finally managed to get to the middle and found him back to his human form, passed out, and his left arm bleeding intensely near his shoulder.

Alicia saw red. An enraged roar erupted from her chest.

She lunged…

And then the fight was over.

"Raiden, dammit, answer me!" Alicia shouted, slapping him repeatedly across the face, and crying hysterically.

"Ali! Ali! Stop!" Emerald pulled Alicia away from the knocked out lynx-boy. "You're making things worse!"

Alicia started to flail and kick, "Get off me, Emerald!"

While Emerald restrained Alicia, K'van and the other boys helped lug Raiden onto Noah's back, and they quickly headed for the infirmary. No one was seriously harmed, except for Raiden, apart from for a few bumps and cuts. Alicia finally calmed down when Raiden was out of her sight.

"It's okay… he'll be alright…" Emerald coaxed soothingly.

Tyler, who had remained in her wolf form, quickly nuzzled her cold nose against her sister, trying to comfort her. Alicia buried her face in Tyler's white coat, her tears slipping down her face like rain, and her body shook violently.

Emerald looked at the she-wolf, "Want to take her back to the dorms?" She asked.

Tyler nodded slowly.

**Slifer Dorms**

'_Sleep, my sister, and dream peacefully._' Tyler thought as she used her teeth to cover Alicia up on her bunk. She had the feeling she wouldn't be needing to use a bed for awhile. '_My dear, sister…_'

Silently, she turned and curled up in the corner of the dorm, closing her eyes, and listening for the sounds of Emerald's return. Her best friend had gone to apologize to Aster for her early departure. The others had gone back to their dorms after making sure Ms. Fontaine had patched Raiden's arm up. He was still unconscious in the infirmary with Rae, Matt, and Hazel watching over him.

Well, to be more exact, _protecting_ him.

'_Syrus…_'

Tyler's amethyst wolf eyes looked out the window and at the beautiful moon.

'_How do I possibly tell you what I am…? Will you accept me and my feelings for you…? Or will you run away like a sane person would…? And… and how can I face you when I may never even be human again…?'_

A silver teardrop slipped down her face and landed on her paw. She hadn't dared try and tell the others that during the fight one of the shadows had used a spell on her. It trapped her in her wolf form until she could find the counter-spell to break it.

"Tyler!"

Syrus suddenly burst into the room, causing said wolf to yelp slightly, and dive under the desk in the shadows. He took one look around the room and saw Alicia asleep.

"Tyler?" He whispered much more softly.

That's when he heard it; a soft whimper coming from the direction of the desks. Syrus slowly and timidly got on his hands and knees and peered underneath the desks. He jumped when the moonlight reflected off a pair of beautiful purple-blue familiar orbs. Very slowly, the bluenette reached a hand out in their direction, letting out a small gasp with a cold nose met his palm. Then, warm soft fur was nuzzling against it, as if to tell him not to be afraid.

'_Syrus…_' He could hear Tyler's voice in his head and it startled him. '_Please, when you lay yours eyes upon me, do not run away…_'

Syrus fell backwards on his bottom as the she-wolf came into the moonlight. His heart was pounding, but not from fear, as he had expected. It was pounding in admiration and… dare he even believe it...

Love.

"Tyler…" Syrus gently placed his hand on her head and ran it down her sleek fur once. "What happened to you?"

'_Alicia and I, plus eleven others, were experimented on when we were ten years of age by my mother, Sharon.' _Tyler began. '_We each have the hearts of animals. That is why our eyes, teeth, and ears are strange in contrast to normal _homo sapiens_. Tonight, as warriors of this school, we fought against shadow creatures from the Shadow Realm. During this battle, a spell was cast upon me, and now… I may never be human again._' Tyler ended with sad eyes.

Syrus threw his arms around her neck, pressing his cheek to her head, and started to stroke her fur affectionately.

"I won't run away from you, Butterfly, because you need me right now." Syrus whispered in her ear. "And I won't ever run away from you. I'll help you break this spell if it's the last thing I do. I promise."

'_But why on Earth would you promise such a thing, Syrus?'_ She questioned.

Syrus pressed a light kiss to her furry cheek, "Because I love you, Butterfly, and I would do anything to protect and fight for you."

Tyler surely would've blushed if she was still human.

'_You… love… _me?_'_

"More than anything I've ever loved… I mean… you're perfect to me, Tyler Crosby."

'_As you are to me, Syrus Truesdale…'_

Syrus curled up next to Tyler, his arms wrapped around her, and soon the new couple was fast asleep with their hearts, though different, beating in harmony.

**Infirmary**

"You idiot," Hazel murmured, gently running her hand back and forth across Raiden's forehead, "You were safer in your lynx form… your spirit form drew the creatures to you like a bear and honey."

"Funny you would say that particular phrase." Matt chuckled slightly as he came up behind Hazel.

Hazel blinked and glanced at him for a second. Rae was fast asleep in the chair, her head nodding every so often, and her arms crossed underneath her chest. Matt turned his attention from the Native American girl to his best friend lying on the bed. Raiden stirred slightly, rolling onto his side, but didn't awake.

"Matthew…" Hazel suddenly whispered, "How do you view Raiden?"

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Good… or evil?" She dared to ask.

Matt bit his lower lip, "Honestly, until he got those strange cards at the music store in California, I believed he was good… but now I think there's a part of him falling to the darkness."

Hazel reached out and touched a strange symbol branded to Raiden's right shoulder-blade, "Your feelings are correct. There is strange warmth coming from this mark. I sense magic." She took Matt's hand and then lightly pressed his fingers to the brand as well. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah…" the brunette breathed. "Hazel…"

"I will protect your friend." She promised suddenly, "I mean _our_ friend." A soft smile crept across her dark lips.

Matt smiled too, at least until she grasped the dream catcher around her neck, and watched her hazel brown eyes widen frantically. Without another word, Hazel staggered away from Raiden, and shielded her face away from him.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" Matt asked concerned.

"Nalia! Hunter!" Hazel hissed before taking off out of the infirmary.

Matt froze as he slowly recognized those names from a memory.

**Flashback**

"_Rae's your only sibling then." Hazel noted._

"_Yeah. What about you?" Matt replied._

"_I have… two. Hunter is older by a few years… Nalia's my little sister." Hazel explained awkwardly. "I haven't seen them physically in years… since I was banished from my village…"_

"_Banished?!"_

_Hazel's hand glowed green again and a dead flower came back to life by her touch._

"_Druids came near our village and taught me magic. By doing so, I broke my tribe's rules. The shaman, my own grandfather, banished me to live with them. They raised me and all but… Hunter and Nalia secretly still contact me at times. They still love me. And I them. I would die to protect them."_

**End of Flashback**

"Hazel!" Matt ran after her quickly.

He found her breathing heavily and leaning against the wall in the corridor. Gently, Matt touched her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly, and whip her head around to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… had a vision." Hazel bit her lower lip. "Nalia's sick…"

Matt's hazel eyes found hers, "I'm sure Hunter will make her better."

Hazel nodded, "Yes. He will. I just… I just get so worried about her! She's only six and I… I can't even be a proper sister towards her…"

For the first time in years, Hazel had the wetness of tears brimming her eyes and the unfamiliar lump burning her throat. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Matt drew Hazel close, and held her as she cried, pouring out emotions most thought had been lost forever.

Nevertheless, they weren't lost; merely locked away.

"I'm here… I'm here…" Matt whispered softly.

"Don't leave me…" Hazel sobbed softly. "Please… don't ever leave…"

He stroked her ebony locks, "I promise you, Hazel, and I won't ever leave, not willingly."

**Next Day**

Raiden opened his eyes slowly, the room slowly coming into focus. His first sight was that of Alicia, leaning frantically over him, and he saw relief cross her fair face the moment his eyes found hers.

"Raiden, you're okay…" She whispered.

Raiden sat up and winced as slight pain went throughout his arm. He looked and saw he was shirtless, his left arm bandaged, and he turned back to Alicia. He then had the vivid memory of Virgil's lips on her own fill his head, causing sheer rage to slice through him. Scowling slightly, Raiden swung his legs over the side of the bed, and found his shirt, yanking it over his head. Alicia bit her lower lip and watched him force himself to stand up.

"Raiden… wait…" She began.

He froze for a second and heard music in his heart. Looking at her, his dark eyes burned through her.

"I need you…" Alicia continued. "But what you did was so stupid and reckless…"

Raiden scoffed and turned around.

"I'm sorry…" She watched him turn around uncertainly.

"It's too late to apologize."

Alicia stepped back and swallowed the lump in her throat.__

"'I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you, and I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new…'"

His brown orbs locked on her ice green as he confessed in his musical voice.

"'I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say... "Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid... It's too late to apologize… it's too late…'"

And silently, Raiden headed for the exit, ignoring the fact Alicia had fallen to her knees sobbing painfully. Before he locked the last door of his old life, he said one last thing to send another dagger into her heart.

"Tell Virgil that I support your love of him." Raiden sneered before shutting the door.

And by doing so… letting the darkness consume him.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Sorry pplz but Raiden has to go to the dark side for a bit! He gets cookies! J/k. Anyways, please R&R, but do not flame. So yeah, love problems again… kinda typical. It is anime. Later!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So more fluff on the way… more chaos… more love issues… sounds exactly like the life of a group of teenagers! Thanks for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I own my OCs and people own the OCs they submitted. Please R&R but do not flame. I also don't own any songs I may mention. **

**Chapter VII**

**See Me in Shadow**

"Hey, Raiden, wanna hang out with us after classes?" K'van called to the passing boy.

Raiden sent a cold stare at him, "No thanks. I have plans." He said in an even colder tone.

K'van raised an eyebrow as Raiden walked away, "What's up with that?"

"He's been acting strangely since he was attacked." Lilly whispered quietly. "It scares me. I heard he really hurt Alicia. She's been in a depression since then."

"Well… let's go and cheer her up." K'van suggested. He held his hand out to her, "Shall we?"

Lilly took his hand slowly and they headed down the hall. Arya and Emerald both stopped talking for a split second and gave silent awes at the apparently new couple. Jaden raised an eyebrow as he passed himself and then approached Jesse's cousin.

"Heya, Em." He greeted, smiling. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." She replied, "Except some new romance is brewing between Lilly and K'van."

Arya sighed and leaned against the wall, "It's so romantic…" She sighed, batting her dark leaf green orbs.

Emerald giggled suddenly, "You should ask Sarge out."

"Are you insane?!" Arya hissed, blushing a deep crimson.

Jaden chuckled, "He seems to like you, Arya. Why not give it a shot?"

Fidgeting, Arya then took off running, leaving a dust trail behind her. The Slifers sweatdropped before Jaden turned to Emerald.

"You comin'?" He asked.

"Only if you'd care to escort me." Emerald teased.

Jaden held out his arm, "Certainly, m'lady, this way."

Emerald linked her arm with Jaden's and they set off down the hall. Aster stepped out of the shadows of the corridor and growled slightly, watching them with envy in his sapphire eyes.

**Slifer Dorms**

"Looks like everybody's here!" sang Rae happily.

K'van had organized a small party for the warriors and their close friends outside the dorms. There was music, donated gratefully by Atticus, and everyone was having a great time.

"Great!" Lilly exclaimed, beaming.

Kiyoshi and Noah were both trying to ask Alexis to dance, but everytime one of the boys got to her, the other would interfere. Now, Alexis isn't that oblivious, so she was quite aware of this. Sweatdropping, she was grateful when Jim Cook asked her, stopping both tall boys in mid-sentence so their jaws could drop in shock as Alexis agreed.

"Um, Alley-Cat?"

Said girl looked up after being tapped on the shoulder. She broke into a weak smile to see Virgil staring down at her with his green orbs the color of mint.

"Wanna dance?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Sure," Alicia took his hand and they started to dance to the music.

Alicia sang along with the song and Virgil smiled softly, "You always sound so beautiful when you sing." He complimented.

"Why thank you." She blushed and smiled.

"You know, Alley-Cat, I was actually kinda hoping that… maybe…" Virgil blushed, "You'd be my girlfriend…"

Alicia bit her lower lip, her eyes filled with torment, "Virge… I…"

Virgil simply stared at her.

"I… I'll be your girlfriend." She finally answered.

"Great!" He positively beamed before holding her closer. "I'm so happy you said yes, Alley-Cat."

As she embraced him back, Alicia fought back the tears threatening to spill, especially when she saw Raiden's empty eyes hidden behind the now misted window of his dorm.

**Meanwhile…**

"I told all the teachers you're sick, except for the Chancellor." Syrus said, "He understands so he also confirmed you have a very contagious flu and that I'm the only one immune to it." He ran a hand through Tyler's fur, "So you don't have to worry about school for the next week and neither do I."

'_Thank you._' She licked his cheek. '_That was very sweet of you._'

Syrus cracked open an ancient dust covered tome that he had checked out of the library, "Now let's see if we can find this counter-spell." He blew on the pages, sending dust into the air, and he started to cough. Tyler sneezed, sending herself flying into the wall, and Syrus hastily opened a window, airing out the room. "Sorry (cough) Butter (cough) fly!"

'_It's okay,_' Tyler replied once the room was clear.

"Okay, let's try this again." Syrus set himself back in front of the book with Tyler curled up next to him. "Counter-spell… hmm…"

**Party**

"Come on, dance with me, Jesse!" Rae begged, pulling the protesting boy with both hands. "Please!" She widened her eyes and did the puppy-dog pout.

"Fine," Jesse sighed, before they started dancing. "You know, that look is pure evil."

"Aw, how come? It makes me look so darn adorable." Rae laughed.

Jesse smiled in spite of himself, "You're lucky you're cute otherwise I'd have to prove you wrong, missy."

Rae pursed her lips, "You're no fun."

"'Course I am! You just haven't seen me immersed in it!" He laughed.

Dancing close to them were Emerald and Jaden. The two friends were enjoying hearing this little exchange between both duelists.

"Mind if _I_ cut in?" Aster suddenly was next to them, smirking at Jaden.

"Not at all." Jaden hastily said, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy in his chest, "She's all yours."

Aster started to dance with Emerald but was stopped for a second as Jaden whispered.

"But I want her back." the Slifer growled only low enough for Aster to hear.

Jaden then turned, and started to dance with Blair, who felt a little neglected by Noah. Tyranno was dancing with Arya, Mindy was dancing with Adrian Gecko, and Jasmine had finally snagged Kiyoshi's attention. Alexis was still dancing with Jim.

"Hey, Matt, dare you to try and kiss Hazel." Rae smirked as she danced passed her brother, who leaning against a table, and drinking some soda.

Matt opened one eye and glared at his twin, "Not gonna happen."

Rae pouted, "She's cute! Do it!" She practically begged.

"NO!" Matt hissed loudly.

Still pouting, Rae continued dancing with Jesse, who was giving her a look.

Hazel approached Matt slowly. He looked at her slowly.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He replied just as softly.

They both blushed slightly as the next song started. Wordlessly, Matt held his hand out to Hazel, and she took it. Together they started to dance, at least until the words started up again. The song ended with a soft note and Hazel and Matt remained in the dance position.

Impulsively, Matt pressed forward and so did Hazel, their mouths meeting in an intense kiss. His hands pressed against the small of her back and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. After a few seconds, they broke apart, both breathing heavily, before they wordlessly darted into other directions, their faces blood red.

"Say… one… word… and… you… die…" Hazel growled to Alicia, Arya, Emerald, Lilly, Blair, Jasmine, Alexis, Mindy, and Rae.

"Shut it!" Matt snapped to Kiyoshi, Noah, Jesse, Jaden, Tyranno, Aster, Jim, Adrian, Axel, Atticus, and Virgil.

They all heeded the warnings well.

**Alicia, Emerald, and Tyler's Dorm**

"Found it!" Syrus cried triumphantly.

Tyler blinked in surprise.

'_Really?'_ She dared to hope.

Syrus said the counter-spell quickly. Tyler's body lurched and she collapsed, whimpering in pain, as spasms of it filled her body. After letting out a howl, her body started to change shape, and soon she was human again. Lifting her head up, she looked at Syrus slowly.

"Tyler… your hair…" Syrus choked out.

Tyler weakly stood up, and found the mirror, stunned to see her hair as white as her fur had been. She turned to Syrus and threw herself at him, hugging him, and crying. Syrus held her comfortingly.

"Thank you… so much…" She sobbed.

Syrus kissed the top of her head, "You're welcome…"

Tyler blushed faintly, "So… we're…dating…?"

"Seems so…" He began quietly.

Tyler smiled and stood up, "Let's go to the party…"

Syrus took her hand and laced their fingers together, "I'd like that…"

**Raiden and Kiyoshi's Dorm**

"Look at them…" Raiden spat. "Look at _her_!" He tore his eyes painfully away from Virgil and Alicia. "What I wouldn't give…"

He closed his eyes and inhaled.

"No. I don't need her. She'll only hurt me. I don't need anyone... except for Sorrow."

A/N: BAD RAIDEN! (beats with skate shoe)

**Party**

"Ty! Ohmigosh! What happened to your hair?" Jasmine exclaimed in shock.

"Oh… um… thought I'd try a new look?" She lied weakly.

"It's so pretty!" Mindy squealed.

Syrus smiled and nodded, "I agree." He then kissed Tyler on the cheek.

Jaden blinked, "Hey, Sy, you finally got a girlfriend! Congrats, man!"

Tyler nudged Alicia, "Seems things are somewhat cold when it comes to Raiden, huh?"

Alicia turned and glanced at Raiden's window once more.

"So cold…" She whispered to herself.

**Campus**

Once the party had ended and the duelists had gone back to their respected dorms, Raiden stepped outside of his, and started to head down the middle of the campus. Rain clouds covered the moon and a light shower started. Raiden didn't stop walking and continued towards his destination. A swift figure ran through the rain after him, her breathing uneven, and her shoes pounded against the wet path.

"Raiden!" She cried out.

He slowed to a stop and turned around, his now cold eyes falling on the shorter figure. Tyler threw her arms around him, sobbing into his torso, and she locked her fingers together.

"Please, please don't do this!" Tyler pleaded, her white locks soaking wet. "Raiden, I love you like my big brother! Please don't listen to Sorrow's lies and tricks!"

Raiden stared down at her before shoving her off him. Tyler blinked, stunned, and tried to grab his wrist. Scowling, Raiden backhanded her across the face, causing Tyler to be sent flying to the ground, her cheek red. She knew it was going to be bruised as she placed her fingers over the throbbing of her cheek.

"The only one weaving lies and tricks is your sister." Raiden spat. "Go back to her crying. You're good at that."

Tyler choked back a sob and tried to stand up. Raiden turned and walked away, leaving her in the storm.

"Raiden Aloysius Davis Williams of Scarborough… what have you done…?" Tyler whispered in a different voice, a thick Celtic accent in it, and her eyes glowed a white shade for a second.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Wahoo! I iz on a roll! You lot know the drill! R&R! No flames!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Will Alicia and the others be able to save Raiden from the darkness? Find out now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I own my OCs and people own the OCs they submitted. Please R&R but do not flame. I also don't own any songs I may mention. **

**Chapter VIII**

**Falling From the Stars**

Minutes ticked endlessly as the sounds of night surrounded Duel Academy. Eleven out of thirteen warriors rolled peacefully in their sleep, unaware that one of them was losing himself further in the darkness, and the other was crying her endless tears for him. The digital numbers flipped from 2:59 to 3:00 and all thirteen warriors were suddenly wide awake as a bright light consumed their dorms.

**Dream Realm**

"What's going on?" Emerald cried as she rubbed her eyes.

Alicia wiped the remaining tears off her face and tried hiding her red rimmed eyes from Virgil. A low laugh was heard and they looked in Raiden's direction. His eyes were shielded from his locks as he walked across the forest clearing's floor. Turning suddenly, Raiden faced the other twelve, sneering slightly. Automatically, most felt the urge to pull the ones they cared about behind them.

"Raiden… what are you doing?" Kiyoshi asked slowly.

They all looked shocked, except for Tyler, when Sorrow appeared next to Raiden. Only this time, she seemed far older than before. She looked around their age, her once child form now that of a stunningly beautiful teenager. Her hollowish black orbs closed as she wrapped her arms around Raiden's waist and her cold lips met his cheek. An inhuman snarl escaped Alicia at once.

"Raiden Aloysius has decided to join me." Sorrow said with a giggle. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Right," Raiden nodded, "I don't need you pathetic weaklings as friends. I have Sorrow now."

Alicia's hands clenched into fists, so hard that her nails dug into her palms, and blood trickled down her hands and fell to the ground, while her cerulean blue rim expanded, taking over the ice green of her eyes.

"Dammit, Raiden, stop this!" She shouted loudly. "Sorrow is trying to _kill_ us!"

Raiden simply stared at her with blank eyes. The warmth from them was now gone.

"Maybe…" His voice came out in a whisper, "Just maybe… I _want_ you to die…"

Alicia cringed as if he had slapped her like he had Tyler. Staggering backwards, Alicia felt Virgil wrap his arms protectively around her waist, and pull her close from behind.

"Maybe… I want every single one of you to dissolve to nothing in the shadows." Raiden continued.

Sorrow nuzzled her face into his shoulder, obvious admiration on her face as she listened to his words.

"Who are you?" Rae and Matt demanded in unison.

"Why, I'm Raiden, of course. Who else would I be?" He sneered at them.

"No!" Arya cried, "You can't be Raiden! Raiden would never want to see us hurt! Raiden would protect his friends, not want to kill them!"

Lilly nodded fiercely, "Raiden would sacrifice himself for us!"

Hazel stared intensely at him, "He would love us like a family member would."

"Please, Rai, don't do this." Noah begged.

"You… you're supposed to be my best friend." Matt continued with pain in his eyes.

"You're supposed to understand me too. The only one who understands me." Kiyoshi whispered.

K'van spoke slowly, "You're supposed to be our friend; not our enemy."

Rae gritted her teeth, "You're supposed to be my bubby!"

"You're supposed to help your friends!" Emerald cried out.

"You and I may not get along at times, but you're still my pal!" Virgil shouted.

Alicia was still silent.

Finally, Tyler whispered one last thing, "You're supposed to be in love with my sister…"

Time seemed to stop.

Sorrow growled fiercely before stepping away from Raiden. She raised her glowing palm and instantly everyone was sent flying to the ground or into trees. Groaning in sheer pain, they forced themselves to stand up.

"'What have you done now?" Alicia sang loudly to Raiden. "I know I better start tryin', you know that there's no denyin', I won't show mercy on you now. I know I should stop believing, I know that there's no retrieving, it's over now. What have you done…?'"

She leapt to her feet and shifted to her Amazon Archer form, getting ready to attack him. Raiden smirked as he sang in unison with her.

"'What have you done now? I, I've been waiting for someone like you, but now you are slipping away. (What have you done now?) Why, why does fate make us up from? There's a curse between us, between me and you. What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now?'"

Alicia fell silent as he continued to sing. She tried to land a blow on him, but Raiden was much faster than she remembered. He evaded her attacks, still singing mercilessly.

"'Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tried to? 'Cause you have turned into my worst enemy, you carry hate that I feel, it's over now. What have you done?'"

Dodge after dodge; blow after blow.

"'What have you done now? I, I've been waiting for someone like you, but now you are slipping away. (What have you done now?) Why, why does fate make us up from? There's a curse between us, between me and you. What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now?'"

Alicia sang passionately, evading his strikes, and she tried to knock him off his feet.

"'I will not fall, won't let it go. We will be free when it ends.'"

Raiden added his own voice, harmonizing, as he jumped out of the way.

"'I, I've been waiting for someone like you, but now you are slipping away. (What have you done now?) Why, why does fate make us up from? There's a curse between us, between me and you…'"

Sorrow struck Alicia in the back. Gasping, Alicia flew backwards, landing roughly on the ground. For a split second, Raiden's eyes widened in worry.

"Kill her, now." Sorrow ordered.

He responded slowly, walking to the limp figure. Raiden stood over Alicia, suddenly armed with a blade, which he held against her throat. She felt dread go throughout her as the cold blade lightly grazed her throat.

"P…Please…" She begged. "Come back… Rai…den…"

"Kill her. Make her feel the pain that you felt the moment she betrayed you." Sorrow hissed in his ear.

Virgil growled and tried to rush forward, but Emerald and Tyler snatched his arms, holding him back.

"Wait." Tyler whispered.

Raiden froze as his eyes stared down into her now cerulean ones.

"Any last words, Alicia Anne?" Sorrow asked the whimpering girl.

"Yeah…" She whispered softly, her voice cracking.

Sorrow glared intensely as Alicia replied.

"I'm falling from the stars…"

Her words seemed to have an affect on Raiden. As if they had broken a spell on him, Raiden dropped the blade, and staggered away from Alicia's limp form. Sorrow let out an enraged scream before she tried lunging at Alicia. Eleven animals blocked her, throwing her to the ground, before they all attacked with claws, teeth, talons, and strength.

"Raiden…" Alicia staggered her way towards said boy, who was huddled against the trunk of a tree, crying heavily. "Raiden, look at me." She collapsed next to him, trying to stop the blood from falling on him. "Raiden." Alicia tilted his chin with her fingers.

Raiden shut his eyes, "I'm a monster! I almost murdered you!"

Alicia wrapped her arms tightly around him, "No… I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I saw that you were still alive… somewhere in that cold shell. And I'm… I'm sorry… for everything…" She brushed Raiden's damp bangs out of his face. "I should've told you the truth in the beginning."

"A-Ali…"

"And now the truth is falling from the stars." Alicia added quietly.

Sorrow's screams were closer.

"Raiden, I lo-"

A shredding sound echoed through the night; cutting her off. Blood splashed forward and covered Raiden's torso.

"ALICIA!"

She gave one last gasp, blood splattering out her mouth, and she saw the blade being pulled back out of her torso. Sorrow sneered, holding the blade, and watched Alicia fall forward onto Raiden. Blood continued to pour profusely from the wound as Raiden held her.

"No! Ali!" He sobbed.

The light was fading from her eyes, "Raiden… I… I'm sorry…"

Raiden was hysterical, "No, don't say that! We'll save you, Ali, I promise!"

A howl of pain erupted from Tyler. In one instant, Sorrow had the white timber wolf sinking her teeth into her neck, trying to rip her throat out. Sorrow escaped a split second before she died. Weak, the other warriors surrounded Raiden and Alicia, Tyler howling towards the moon.

"Dammit!"

Hazel knelt down next to her everything-but-blood sister and placed her palms on the wound. She started to chant in another language, the others watching her hands glowing green, and the skin starting to mend itself back together.

"I can't… keep… this… up… I need…more… life…force…" She grunted inbetween chants.

Matt closed his eyes and placed his hand on Hazel's shoulder. Her strength increased somewhat. Getting the same idea, the others hastily touched a part of Hazel, lending her strength.

"Don't you dare die on me, Alicia Anne, or I will make you regret it!" Hazel threatened.

Alicia gave a weak smile.

"Raiden," Hazel glanced at Virgil, fighting back the guilt. "I need you to kiss Alicia."

Virgil looked away painfully.

Raiden nodded, wiping his eyes, before he brushed Alicia's bangs out of her face. She looked at him the moment before he lightly pressed his lips to Alicia's.

"It's working!" Rae cheered.

Light illuminated from Alicia's body before engulfing the entire realm in which they stood.

**Reality**

"We're at the gazebo." Rae stated.

Alicia was passed out in Raiden's arms. Everyone else was completely healed as well. Lilly and K'van hugged happily while the girls all hugged Hazel. Noah and Kiyoshi silently placed hands of comfort on Virgil's shoulders.

"Raiden," Virgil said slowly, "Look… I know that… when it comes to Alicia… we hate each other… but we're still friends… no matter what… so in the future… if my girlfriend asks you… you have my permission to kiss her… and if she leaves me for you… remember I won't keep a grudge… It's Alicia's choice."

"Understood," Raiden nodded.

"Infirmary. Now." Hazel ordered.

Everyone started to head for it instantly. Matt kept a firm grip on Hazel's arm, to prevent her from collapsing, and she leaned on him for support. He blushed faintly, and Rae noticed, laughing silently.

**Infirmary**

"Not again," Ms. Fontaine groaned slightly. "Okay, all of you, get in a bed, now!" She barked.

They scrambled for a bed immediately, fearing the redhead. Raiden gently laid Alicia down before getting in his own bed. Ms. Fontaine came around, and started checking all of them, making a couple yelp as she jabbed them sharply.

"If you lot get anymore reckless, I swear…" She never finished her threat as she left the room, locking the door behind her.

"And I thought Crowler was scary." K'van joked.

Lilly scrambled from her bed, and climbed into K'van's, cuddling up to him. He smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her softly. The others left them to their moment and jumped slightly when the doors rattled.

"Emi! Let us in!" Jesse hissed from the other side.

She cart wheeled from her bed and quickly unlocked the door. Jaden, Jesse, Tyranno, Syrus, Alexis, Blair, Jasmine, Mindy, and Aster all crept inside, quickly relocking the door. Immediately they rushed the bedsides of their friends or significant others.

"You okay, Arya?" Tyranno asked, running a hand through her red Mystical Elf-like locks.

"Yeah, Ty, I am." She smiled as she hugged him.

Aster and Jaden both sat on either side of Emerald, both checking for bumps and bruises, while she sweatdropped.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Emerald demanded.

"Sy explained everything." Jaden interjected. "And we came to make sure you guys are alright."

Tyler gave Syrus a look. He happened to be sitting next to her with her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"What? They were worried… and Hassleberry threatened to hang me from a tree by my underwear if I didn't!" He whined.

Arya smacked Tyranno's arm, "No bullying Syrus!" She sternly said.

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Jasmine squealed as she huggled Kiyoshi affectionately.

Noah blushed slightly as he pulled Blair into his lap. She giggled slightly and Noah saw Alexis giving him an approving smile from across the room, where she was running a hand through Virgil's hair, giving him a small talk under her breath. Mindy sat down next to Raiden, gently holding his hand, and talking to him about how worried she had been. Hazel was nodding off against Matt's shoulder, his fingers locked together as his arms were wrapped around her slim waist. Jesse was holding Rae and scolding her for being so reckless.

"I swear, Maria, if you ever scare me like that again…" He whispered roughly.

"You'll do what?" She dared him with her hazel eyes.

Jesse blushed faintly, "This." He then leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Matt visibly twitched.

Emerald blinked before she realized she was holding both Jaden and Aster's hands. Both boys were staring each other down over her head. Sweatdropping again, she sighed, and looked at both of them.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Both boys lied.

Emerald glared, "Aster… Jaden…"

Sighing, they both looked away from her.

"Em, they both like you." Arya giggled.

At that obvious statement, both boys collapsed sideways off the bed. Emerald blushed intensely.

"Fine… who do you like more, Emerald?" Aster sighed as he brushed his suit off.

Emerald looked between him and Jaden; torn.

"I… um… well… oh!" She collapsed backwards, hiding her burning face with a pillow.

Noah stepped in, "Emi, you're gonna have to figure it out."

Blair nodded, "Just like Noah and I did." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Haha. Bat-Boy's blushing." Raiden teased; despite the fact he thought they were an odd couple.

"Hmm… seems Alici's in the same situation." Noah noted. "Virge and Rai both like her."

"Just like Aster and Jay both like Emi." Arya added.

Emerald whined muffly, "This sucks!!"

Alexis continued to run her fingers through Virgil's white blonde locks. Her lips were only a few inches away from his ear.

"Virgil… you have to let her go…" She whispered wisely.

"I know…" He whispered back, "That's what hurts the most."

Alexis placed her hand on his knee, "It's the right thing to do, Virge."

Virgil nodded, "I know, Lexi, I know."

"Hey, it's still kinda night time, let's get some sleep." Syrus said, "Butterfly's dead on her feet!"

Lilly snuggled up to K'van and they fell asleep. Soon, everyone was cuddled up to someone and they were all asleep too. Noah and Blair, Arya and Tyranno, Jesse and Rae, Matt and Hazel, Syrus and Tyler, Jasmine and Kiyoshi, Mindy fell asleep huggling Raiden's arm, and even Alexis had fallen asleep next to Virgil. Jaden and Aster had Emerald inbetween them, both with their arms wrapped around her tightly. The only sounds were that of Alicia's deep breathing.

Raiden's eyes reflected the moonlight, "Ali…" He whispered, pulling his arm free from Mindy's hold. He gently covered the dark haired girl up before climbing into Alicia's bed. "Alicia…" He timidly lay down next to her and pulled her sleeping figure close. "Ali, I love you, and I'm sorry…" Raiden started to cry again, only this time silently.

Alicia murmured in her sleep, "Rai…den…"

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Aw! Fluff everywhere! And I finally got a pairing for Alexis! Can you figure it out? Please R&R! **

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wahoo! Thank you Anesan for solving my crisis! At the end of this chappie, all the pairings will be revealed! Please R&R and thank you for doing so last chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I own my OCs and people own the OCs they submitted. Please R&R but do not flame. **

**Chapter IX**

**More Than A Feeling**

"Wow, today's weather is perfect!" Virgil commented, stretching under the warm sun.

Alicia simply sat there, her arms crossed over her torso, "Sure is. I don't remember the weather being so welcoming here before." She said softly.

Virgil placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Alicia didn't protest but she didn't make any move in return.

"Alley-Cat…" the brunette glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, "You're thinking about _him_ again, aren't you?"

Blushing faintly, Alicia avoided Virgil's eyes, "What makes you say that?"

He sighed and said, "Your demeanor mainly…" Virgil closed his eyes and gritted his teeth painfully, "Listen, Alley-Cat, if you don't _want_ to be with me then stop wasting your time. It's obvious that… that…" He trailed off.

"That what?" Alicia turned an intense stare on Virgil.

"That you're madly in love with Raiden Williams and you'll never feel the same way towards anyone else." Virgil finished frustrated. "Alicia… I want to break up."

Her eyes widened, "Y-You're… breaking up with me?" She choked out in bewilderment.

"Yeah, I am, because I don't want to keep your heart from finding his, and I don't want mine to shatter anymore." Virgil leaned in, lightly brushing his mouth across Alicia's one last time.

'_The least I can do is make one of his dreams come true… Sorry, Raiden._'

Alicia put some more enthusiasm in the kiss, fitting her mouth firmly against Virgil's, before she deepened the kiss for a few minutes. They pulled away, breathing heavily somewhat, and their cheeks were flushed.

"I love you, Alicia." Virgil whispered, "But I want you happy…" He touched his lips, "Thank you… for at least giving me a chance." Awkwardly, he held his hand out towards her, "Friends again?"

Alicia took his hand and gripped it, "Friends… I'm sorry…"

Virgil gave her a smile, "Don't be. I'm sure that my real girl's out there somewhere…"

"Maybe… she's closer than you know it." Alicia gave a small giggle as she saw Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine.

"Huh?" the blonde skater turned and blushed faintly when Alexis caught his eye, smiling at him for a second, before she turned her attention back to Mindy's fangirling of Chazz Princeton. "Oh… um… you think?"

Alicia smiled, "Well, she shot down Chazz, Kiyoshi, _and_ Noah… but she seems to be interested."

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, "Not even broken up for five minutes and you're already trying to get me back on the dating field." His mint green eyes smiled, "That's very devious of you, Alicia Anne Crosby."

"I know. It's a gift." She laughed.

Hugging her briefly, Virgil leapt to his feet, and took off towards the Obelisk girls.

"Lexi! Hey!" He cried, waving.

Alicia hugged her knees to her chest and smiled.

**Red Dorm**

"Raiden… Raiden…" Rae jabbed him in the side. "Wakey, wakey, sunshine!"

Raiden jerked awake and whacked Rae with his pillow. She giggled as Matt dragged her away from him.

"Go away…" He muttered.

"Dude, Alicia and Virgil broke up." Matt hissed.

Raiden was up in five point four seconds, "They did?!"

Rae nodded and explained, "It's all over campus."

"This is your chance, Raiden!" Matt exclaimed, "Get your butt outta bed! You gotta go and tell Alicia how you feel!"

Scrambling to do so, Raiden got tangled in his sheets, and ended up in a heap on the floor. Rae laughed while Matt sweatdropped, muttering under his breath about "idiotic lovesick best friends", and helped detangle his friend.

"Hey, speaking of love," Raiden began while brushing his teeth. He spat in the sink and looked at Matt leaning against the door, "What's the deal with you and crazy-gun chick?"

"Her name is Hazel!" Matt slammed Raiden into the wall, threatening to sock him in the mouth.

Raiden twitched slightly, "Dang… you've got it bad, Matthew."

Matt released Raiden and fell back into the shadows, his eyes widening in fear.

"No… I can't… Love leads to weaknesses… weaknesses can be exploited… Being exploited leads to flaws… I don't make flaws…" He panted slightly.

"Dude, it's okay." Raiden smiled, "Love can be scary, yeah, but it can also bring you so much happiness… and melt away the cold feeling of loneliness."

Rae bounded over to them, "He's right, Bubby! I mean, look at me and Jesse!" She sighed happily at the thought of her boyfriend.

Raiden patted Matt on the arm, "Go an' tell Hazel how you feel…"

"But what if… she hates me because of it…" Matt whispered fearfully.

"You'll never know unless you try!" sang Rae.

Matt's hazel eyes locked on his twin's, "Maria…"

Rae smiled, "It'll be alright, Matthew."

Raiden paused for a second and looked at an old photograph of Alicia, Tyler, and him in California. He then thought of Sorrow and how she used him.

"Me and my star…" Raiden sang.

He picked up a picture of Alicia and hugged it.

"Matthew, good night…" Rae sang to her brother.

"You know by law when you'll be forgiven…" Matt continued before looking at his sister, "Maria, my star…"

"Matthew, good night…" She sang again.

"You know, my Lord, when you'll be forgiven…" Raiden finished with a soft note.

All three hugged again, "Thanks, guys." Matt smiled, "You gave me the courage to do this… thanks."

Rae pecked him on the cheek, "Good luck!"

Matt grimaced and wiped his cheek, "Ew! Don't do that, Maria!"

She blew a raspberry at him playfully, "Spoilsport."

"I'm off to go find Ali!" Raiden ran out of the dorm.

Rae blinked when she realized she was alone. Deviously, she eyed the bookshelf, and dove for it.

"HAH! I KNEW IT!"

**Forest Path**

Alicia was dancing along to her MP3 player, humming with Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway". She paused as the intro of the next song started. Ironically, she smiled, and began to sing, just as Raiden spotted her and was approaching. Alicia was singing to none other than Virgil Kotaro Matsukami.

_  
_"'But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time! I'm so moving on, yeah yeah! Thanks to you now I get what I want! Since you been gone!'"

Alicia twirled and laughed happily, feeling her heart soar, unaware of Raiden's arrival.

Alicia did an enthusiastic backflip._  
_

She ended with a happy smile and turned, "I get what I want… I want Raiden." She instantly froze when she saw said person standing there with wide eyes and a blush across his face. "R-Raiden?! Meep!!" Alicia then staggered somewhat, full-body blushing.

He spoke slowly, "You… want… me… too?"

"I, uh, um, I… wait…did you just say "too"? As in also?" She stammered.

"Yes…" Raiden's dark brown eyes fell to the ground. "Ali… the truth is… I…" He took a step forward and gently grabbed her wrist. "Ali… I'm… I'm madly in love… with you… and have been… since we were kids…" He confessed, his eyes closing, and Raiden did one of the most reckless things ever in his life.

He pulled Alicia closer until his lips were connected with hers.

Alicia blushed and her eyes fell shut until the kiss ended, "Raiden…" She whispered.

"I tried saving my first kiss for you… but Mindy… she…" Raiden awkwardly looked away.

"As with Virgil." Alicia smiled and leaned in to claim Raiden's lips for a few moments, "Raiden, I love you. I tried telling you in the Dream Realm but I was cut off by Sorrow…"

Raiden's eyes widened, "Oh! Your wound! How is it?" He seemed to realize she shouldn't've been doing those flips.

Alicia lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal her bandages, "Doesn't really hurt."

"Great," Raiden smiled at her and blushed, "Um, Ali…"

"Raiden, will you go out with me?" Alicia blurted out.

He collapsed and whined, "I was just about to ask that…" He sat up with waterfalls falling from his eyes.

She giggled and bent down to kiss him on the cheek, "I'm taking that as a "yes"."

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, Ali?" Raiden asked quietly.

"No…"

"You're more beautiful than the moon and the stars…" He whispered, "And I'm so lucky to have you…"

Alicia blushed; flattered.

"I'm lucky to have you too…" Alicia closed her eyes.

Raiden fell quiet, "We defeated Sorrow… I don't think she'll bother us again…"

"Maybe… but… let's just go and see our friends… and tell them the good news…"

"I love you, Alicia…"

"And I love you,"

**Red Dorm**

"Emerald, tell us, please." Aster and Jaden begged.

"Guys… I…" Emerald sighed and avoided their eyes, "The truth is I'm in love… with both of you."

"Both?" They said simultaneously.

Emerald nodded, "I'm sorry…"

Jaden and Aster sighed, "Looks like… we're just gonna have to share…"

"Share?"

"Yeah… share…"

Together, Jaden and Aster kissed Emerald on her cheeks.

**Blue Dorm**

"This is the best years I've ever lived," Noah smiled as he held Blair closer, "And I'm so glad that I found you, Blair."

"Things work out for everyone," Blair commented, looking at all the couples milling around.

Chazz and Mindy, Kiyoshi and Jasmine, Lilly and K'van, Alicia and Raiden, Tyler and Syrus, Arya and Tyranno, Rae and Jesse, and Emerald, Aster, _and_ Jaden… that was till kinda confusing to most people. Kiyoshi and Noah were a little upset about Alexis finally going out with someone… that someone happened to be Virgil. The only two missing from their group were Hazel and Matt.

"Hazel…?" Matt found her lying nonchalantly on a branch of a tree. "Hey,"

Hazel glanced downward, "Oh… Matt…" She sat up, swinging her legs back and forth over the edge.

Matt scaled the tree and sat beside her, "So… Nalia okay?"

"Here," Hazel unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"'Dear Sissy, thank you for sending me the herbal potion, it made all the pains go away…'" Matt read softly, "'I still don't really understand why Grandfather sent you away when I was just a baby, but Hunter says we'll get to visit you soon. I really want to meet…'" Matt trailed off for a second.

"Continue," Hazel ordered.

"'I really want to meet Matthew. He's made you so happy. I love you, Sissy, and I know he loves you as much as Hunter and I do. Love, Nalia.'" Matt finished.

A deep silence fell inbetween them. Neither moved and neither spoke.

"A six-year-old figured it out before I did. Pathetic." Hazel sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"H-Hazel…"

"She's right, isn't she?" She demanded, turning to lock those piercing eyes on him. "Well, Matt, isn't Nalia?"

He bit his lip before nodding.

Hazel looked down and muttered, "I feel the same."

Matt jumped, "Y-You do?"

"Yes… always… since the first day we met…" Hazel confessed.

"Well… w-we've… kissed…" Matt blushed a cherry red.

"Can we kiss… as a couple?" Hazel asked with real hope in her voice.

Matt nodded before they both leaned in, Hazel's dark lips meeting Matt's light ones tenderly. Rae, who had arrived with Jesse, let out a hushed "Yay!" before pulling the Dane into a liplock. Couples all around expressed their feelings openly and happily.

Alicia pulled out her journal once she had pulled back from her love and wrote one sentence.

_Fields of innocence do still exist and now I, Alicia Anne Crosby of Mehnithorian, can believe in everything, especially true love…_

**The End**

**A/N: Yep, I actually ended the story of Alicia, Tyler, Hazel, Emerald, Arya, K'van, Lilly, Raiden, Rae, Matt, Kiyoshi, Virgil, and Noah. Love found them and let them know, despite their differences from the rest of the world, they could still be loved, and they weren't the monsters their creator painted them off to be, but warriors who protected innocents from the Shadow Realm. **

**Thank you to all who submitted to me the characters that starred in this fanfic and I hope you enjoy my little surprise for them.**

**Now it is time for me to go and create the new world of their children. Stay tuned for the sequel of this story titled "Eclipse of Destiny". **

**Due to all this insanity, I will always be a dedicated author. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


End file.
